


Санктум. Возрождение Альфы

by RisaRein



Series: Апокалипсис [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski UST, Drama, F/M, Fantastic, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Выжившие после зомби-апокалипсиса и ядерной войны, они планировали через сто лет вернуться домой, а обнаружили лишь маленький островок жизни. Теперь им придется искать новый дом. Строить новые отношения, забыв о прежних. У Стайлза был только один повод жить дальше. Но как сложатся между ним и Хейлом отношения совершенно на незнакомой планете, среди предательства, не взаимной любви и вечного выбора, на чью сторону встать?





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Важно! В работе из Сотни взят мир и несколько персонажей, основное - АУ Волчонка!  
Еще раз - это АУ, и действия на Земле и далее разнятся с Сотней!
> 
> Работа является продолжением Твои глаза - мой якорь.
> 
> https://pp.userapi.com/c858232/v858232992/3940c/EJnaUzdsltg.jpg - обложка
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

_Столетие спустя_

Стайлз открыл глаза, выдыхая и поворачивая голову в сторону. Крышка камеры с тихим шипением поднялась. Парень сел, осматриваясь. Многие камеры оказались пусты, включая и ту, где спал Дерек. Аккуратно выбравшись, Стилински поморщился и потянулся, разминая мышцы.

— Проснулся.

Резко повернувшись на голос, Стайлз увидел Айзека.

— Ага… — хрипло.

Едва улыбнувшись, Лейхи подошел к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза.

— Боюсь, тебе не понравится, когда увидишь, что стало с Землей.

Стилински нахмурился, отодвигая Айзека с дороги и подходя к иллюминатору. Но ничего кроме серых облаков не увидел.

— Что ты хочешь тут увидеть? — Айзек оказался очень близко, дыша парню в макушку.

— Отойди от меня… — Стайлз напрягся.

Усмехнувшись, Лейхи выставил руку вперед, упираясь в стекло ладонью, нависая еще сильнее.

— Стайлз… все мертвы…

Стилински резко повернул голову и вскочил, просыпаясь.

— Эй-эй, потише, парень, — Ник усмехнулся и потрепал Стайлза по плечу. — Уже все проснулись, а тебя и пушечным выстрелом не добудишься.

— Все… хорошо… — Стайлз тут же начал вертеть головой, ища взглядом Эрику, Дерека и Айзека.

Хотя Лейхи ему видеть не очень хотелось. Но ведь то был лишь сон. И Айзек совершенно не виноват, что Стайлз, только проснувшись, готов самолично скормить его зомби. Кстати, нужно было узнать, что реально происходит на планете.

Пройдя на капитанский мостик, Стайлз застал картину, где Дерек спорил с Шоном, а Айзек и Эрика делили припасы. Брейден он видел всего раз, когда они забегали в шаттл. Да и видеть ее, честно, не хотелось. Ник пихнул застывшего в дверях Стайлза в спину и прошел к Майклу, которого Стайлз не заметил. Парень сидел в кресле, изучая что-то на мониторе.

— Стилински! — Эрика радостно улыбнулась, подходя к Стайлзу и прижимая его к себе.

— Привет… — Стайлз улыбнулся, замечая, что все повернули к нему головы.

— Спящая красавица! — Шон сложил руки на груди и усмехнулся. — Долго же ты спал.

Стайлз нахмурился:

— Я?..

— Не слушай его! Всего-то полдня с момента, как проснулись все, — Эрика потрепала друга по волосам и хитро прищурилась. — Представляешь, мне восемнадцать лет… Точнее, сто восемнадцать!

— Неплохо сохранилась, — Айзек улыбнулся и подошел к Стайлзу. — Привет.

Поймав взгляд Стилински, Лейхи неуверенно протянул руку и сжал плечо, не решившись обнять.

— Привет, — Стайлз вздохнул и сам обнял Айзека, похлопав по спине.

— Ощущение, что я смотрю бразильский сериал, — Ник фыркнул и покачал головой.

— Ты просто завидуешь. Тебе-то некого обнимать, — Эрика подмигнула Стайлзу и посмотрела на Дерека, который даже не собирался подходить к ним. — Вот, такой же, как ты, — она указала пальцем на Хейла. — Никогда не проявит свои чувства, сухарь.

Закатив глаза, Дерек покачал головой и подошел к ребятам.

— А тебе бы стоило иногда помолчать.

— Если бы я молчала столько, сколько ты, то давно общалась только жестами и мычанием! — Рейес засмеялась, хватая Айзека за руку и прижимаясь к его боку.

Хейл уже собирался поздороваться со Стайлзом, но в помещение зашла Брейден:

— О, Стайлз, ты наконец-то проснулся, — она едва улыбнулась, тут же становясь серьезной. — Вы связались с «Ковчегом»? — подойдя к Майклу, Брейден наклонилась к монитору.

— Нет. Станция молчит. И на ней нет света… — пилот зажал двумя пальцами переносицу и выдохнул. — Но я нашел на орбите такой же корабль, как наш…

Все подошли к Майклу, и он вывел на большой экран картинку из космоса.

— Элигий-4?.. — Шон прищурился, всматриваясь в корабль.

— Похоже на то, — Майкл переглянулся с Ником. — Но они тоже молчат.

— А что с Землей? — Дерек едва кинул взгляд на Стайлза, так и не подойдя к нему. Он встал рядом с Брейден, смотря на экран.

— Непонятно… связи там точно нет… И я не могу найти хоть какую-то воду, — Майкл нахмурился, начиная печатать на клавиатуре. — Единственная вода находится вот в этой точке. — Он вывел на экран карту, где красной линией был выделен маленький островок зелени.

— Это что? — Стайлз нахмурился, смотря то на Майкла, то на экран.

— Последствия ядерной войны? — Айзек неуверенно глянул на всех и прикусил губу.

Напряженное молчание можно было резать, как праздничный торт в несколько слоев с густыми сливками сверху. Кашлянув, Майкл покачал головой.

— Вряд ли… Должно было произойти еще что-то ужасное… Все океаны превратились в пыль…

— Чудесно! И ты нам когда об этом хотел сообщить?! — Эрика не выдержала первой.

— Давай, ты не будешь истерить?

— Ну, началось… — Ник поморщился и прикрыл глаза рукой, едва сдерживая улыбку.

Майкл и Эрика часто начинали бессмысленные ссоры, с кучей претензий друг к другу. На Земле было забавно за всем этим наблюдать. Да и эмоциональная разрядка никому не помешает, но сейчас они только теряли время.

— Так зомби больше нет?

Рейес замолчала на полуслове и уставилась на Стайлза, как и все остальные. Кто не знал Стилински растерялись, а Эрика вдруг кинулась ему на шею, всхлипывая.

— Стайлз… Ну хоть кто-то не меняется…

Парень опешил, приобнимая девушку и недоумевающе смотря на Айзека. Лейхи покачал головой и подошел к парочке. Оторвав Эрику от Стайлза, он встал между ними. Дерек немного напрягся, наблюдая, как Айзек касается своей рукой руки Стайлза. Но поймав взгляд карих глаз Стилински, лишь фыркнул и повернулся к экрану.

— Так что нам делать? — до этого молча наблюдающий за всеми, Шон навис над Майклом, смотря в монитор. — Мы сможем туда спуститься?

— Думаю, да. Уровень радиации низкий… Но весь экипаж Элигия-4 разве не там? И люди со станции?..

— Подвинутся, — Шон усмехнулся и, хлопнув пилота по плечу, выпрямился. — Ник, собирай всех. Встретимся у шаттла.

Эрика кинула взгляд на провизию, которую так никому и не раздали. Она позвала Айзека, чтобы он помог ей упаковать все в сумку и раздать уже в шаттле. Майкл занялся вычислением координат, а Брейден с Дереком направились к дверям.

Стайлз проводил Хейла взглядом и повернулся, ощущая на себе пристальный взгляд. Встретившись глазами с Айзеком, парень изогнул бровь, на что Лейхи лишь криво усмехнулся и продолжил убирать пайки в сумку. Стайлз выдохнул и, осмотревшись, направился на выход. Тут ему все равно нечего было делать.

Выйдя в коридор, он уловил, как Брейден поцеловала Дерека в губы и ушла, оставляя Хейла одного. Стайлз уже хотел пойти в другую сторону, как его окликнули. Остановившись, Стилински повернулся и сцепил руки в замок.

— Дерек…

— Стайлз.

— Ты… что-то хотел? — было невыносимо стоять рядом с мужчиной.

— Хотел узнать, как ты? — Дерек старался не смотреть Стайлзу в глаза.

— Оу… Да, как все… — вздохнув, Стилински уже собирался коснуться мужчины, но, спохватившись, отдернул руку. — Все хорошо, Дерек. Правда. Не волнуйся…

— Да… Да. Хорошо, — Хейл пару раз кивнул и глянул через плечо назад. — Я тогда пойду…

— Конечно. Тебя ждут.

Слова были сказаны резко и жестко. Стайлз закусил губу, проклиная свои чувства. А Дерек замер, чувствуя себя безумно неловко.

— Стайлз…

— Нет… Не надо, Дер. Ладно? — Стайлз отвернулся, смотря в стену. — Иди… — последнее слово едва получилось выдавить из себя.

Дерек лишь молча пару раз кивнул и ушел. Стайлз только сейчас ощутил, как сухо во рту. Облизав губы, что ему не помогло, он решил вернуться на мостик и попросить у Эрики бутылку воды. Но так и не дошел до двери.

— Держи.

Айзек протянул Стайлзу воду и внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Подслушивал? — Стилински открутил крышку и сделал пару жадных глотков.

Айзек лишь пожал плечами и прижался спиной к стене. Допив всю воду, Стайлз выдохнул и потер шею, разминая мышцы:

— Спасибо.

Лейхи кивнул и перехватил проходящего мимо Стайлза за локоть.

— Нет, Айзек… — парень еле успел увернуться от поцелуя.

— Он с Брейден.

— И что? — изогнув бровь, Стайлз уставился на Айзека. — Это не значит, что я буду встречаться с первым попавшимся.

Вырвав свою руку из хватки, Стилински ушел, оставляя Айзека одного. Парень сжал в руке пустую бутылку и скрипнул зубами. Вот сейчас он действительно возненавидел Хейла.

***

Айзек сел напротив Стайлза, осматривая парня. Стилински выглядел уставшим, хотя еще ничего не делал. Приоткрыв глаза, Стайлз осмотрелся и снова закрыл, слушая вполуха щебетание рядом сидящей Эрики. Дерек сидел с Ником, а Брейден проверяла оружие.

— Ты навигатор? — Майкл пихнул Айзека в плечо. — Эй.

— А?

— Я спрашиваю, ты вроде навигатор?

— Да…

— Пойдем со мной.

Поднявшись, Лейхи еще раз кинул взгляд на Стайлза и ушел за пилотом.

— Садись. Поможешь мне.

Майкл запустил двигатели и активировал систему открытия ворот в космос.

— Прошло столько лет, а все как будто вчера…

— По сути так оно и есть, — Майкл улыбнулся и выдохнул. — Готов?

Айзек не успел ответить, как шаттл покинул корабль.


	2. Глава 2

Когда дверь шаттла опустилась, несколько нетерпеливых спрыгнули на землю. Осмотревшись, мужчины позвали остальных, кто мялся у выхода, не решаясь ступить на родную планету.

Стайлз вышел последним, осматриваясь и готовясь к нападению. Но вокруг было тихо. Они сели на границе небольшого леса и выжженной пустыни. Что делало картину восприятия нереальной. Как в плохом фильме про апокалипсис. Казалось, только вчера здесь бегала толпа зомби, пытающаяся сожрать любого, а теперь только ветер и редкое пение выживших птиц.

Воздух был странным. Пах совершенно не так, как привыкли люди. И небо вместо голубого было серым. Вздохнув, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, тут же вспоминая последний день на Земле, когда он потерял Скотта, Дерека, Эллисон…

Закусив до боли губу, Стилински ощутил на своем плече прикосновение.

— Что?..

— Надо найти людей, — Айзек внимательно смотрел в карие глаза, как меняются эмоции, цвет.

— Да…

— Стайлз, — Лейхи закрыл собой парня от остальных. — С тобой все в порядке?

— Да, — Стилински судорожно выдохнул и только сейчас заметил, что руки дрожат. — Не думал, что мы вернемся на… — Стайлз обвел рукой вокруг и сделал жадный вдох. — Все в порядке. Правда.

— Пойдем, — Айзек не стал наседать, прекрасно зная, что Стайлз не пустит в свой мир никого, если не захочет. А его он точно не хотел.

Подойдя к остальным, парни переглянулись. Дерек, Брейден и Эрика были с винтовками. А Айзеку и Стайлзу Ник протянул по пистолету.

— Плохая идея… — Стайлз покачал головой, но оружие взял.

— Так и не научился? — Дерек едва улыбнулся, смотря на руки Стайлза, не решаясь встречаться взглядами.

— Повода не было, — Стилински закатил глаза, заметив, что Дерек не решается посмотреть на него. Но промолчал.

— Думаете, зомби не выжили здесь? — Эрика проверила винтовку и повесила ее на плечо.

— Надеюсь, что нет, — Ник перехватил ружье поудобнее и отправился вслед за Шоном. — Идем.

***

— Почему мы опять бежим?!

— Наверно, потому что их больше?!

Стайлз забежал за ствол дерева и прижался к нему спиной, пытаясь отдышаться. Айзек сделал тоже самое у другого ствола.

— Где остальные? — Стайлз осторожно выглянул из укрытия, но никого не увидел.

— Не знаю… — Айзек перевел дыхание и съехал спиной по стволу на землю.

Недалеко раздались крики и выстрелы.

— Кажется, там Эрика, — Стилински выглянул с другой стороны, но за листвой видно не было, кто стреляет.

— Не смей туда ходить.

— Предлагаешь сидеть тут?!

Лейхи усмехнулся и поднялся.

— Я пойду первым, а ты за мной. Не хватало только, чтобы в первый день тебя подстрелили.

— Сам хочешь пулю словить? — Стайлз саркастично хмыкнул и пошел за Айзеком, держа пистолет наготове.

— Всю жизнь мечтал, детка.

— Заметь, она у тебя слишком долгая… — Стайлз не успел договорить, как мимо него просвистела пуля.

— Ложись! — Айзек припал к земле, дергая Стайлза за рукав рубашки вниз.

— Ой… ребятки, — Эрика виновато улыбнулась, выходя из кустарника и осматриваясь. — Думала, что попала…

— Рейес, ты просто нечто. Хоть бы смотрела в прицел в кого целишься! — Айзек резко поднялся на ноги, помогая встать Стайлзу, который недовольно выдернул руку и закатил глаза. Кому-то стоит поумерить свои порывы.

— Не до того было! Они положили почти всех людей Шона.

Эрика замерла, прислушиваясь. В лесу снова наступила идеальная тишина, даже птиц слышно не было.

— Или наших всех убили, или наши…

— Идем, — Айзек не стал дослушивать. Вспомнив, в каком направлении бежали местные, он направился в ту сторону.

— Подожди! Не все же здесь с такими длинными ногами! — Эрика чертыхнулась, но догнала Айзека и пошла с ним нога в ногу.

Стайлз шел позади, постоянно оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Через несколько минут, они вышли на поляну, где стояли небольшие деревянные домики.

— Тихо… — Айзек остановил, собирающуюся уже подойти к одному из домов, Эрику и прижал палец к губам.

Рейес сперва хотела возмутиться, но, прислушавшись, нахмурилась и посмотрела на застывшего в нескольких метрах от них Стайлза.

— Что там? — Стайлз произнес слова настолько тихо, что Айзек скорее понял это по выражению лица, чем по звукам.

Пожав плечами, Лейхи, осторожно и бесшумно ступая по траве, дошел до стены дома, откуда слышались голоса. Он вздрогнул, ощутив на своей шее дыхание. Резко повернув голову, увидел стоящую на цыпочках Эрику. Девушка изогнула бровь и кивнула на окно, мол, что там?

Айзек выдохнул, успокаиваясь, и осторожно заглянул в окно. Видно было плохо, но Хейла и Майкла он смог разглядеть. Стайлз привалился спиной к стене с другой стороны окна. Облизав губы, Стилински кивнул Айзеку.

— Дерек и Майкл… — одними губами.

— Остальные? — Стайлз изобразил что-то непонятное руками.

Айзек лишь пожал плечами, говоря тем самым, что не знает.

— Так-так. И кто тут у нас?

Эрика и Айзек схватились за винтовки, но на них направили сразу несколько дул. Чертыхнувшись, Рейес опустила винтовку, за ней и Лейхи. Стайлз же сразу поднял руки, в одной держа пистолет.

— Отдай его лучше мне.

Незнакомый мужчина, не вызывающих никаких хороших эмоций, подошел к Стайлзу и, осмотрев его, забрал оружие.

— Отведите их к остальным.

У Эрики и Айзека отобрали винтовки и толкнули к двери дома, у которого они стояли. Заведя ребят в единственную комнату, где были совершенно незнакомые люди, Стайлз огляделся, замечая своих. Если это все, кто выжили, то им придется очень нелегко.

На Элигии-4 были такие же преступники, как и на их корабле. Но им повезло больше, и в живых остались практически все, исключая экипаж. Шон видимо не смог договориться со своими собратьями и попал под обстрел, а сейчас он либо с ними, либо мертв. Майкла тоже не было в комнате.

Глянув на Дерека, который стоял за спинкой дивана, Стайлз не сразу заметил девушку, сидящую рядом с Брейден. Она с вызовом смотрела на того мужика, который привел Стилински. Заметив сбоку движение, Стайлз резко повернул голову. В комнате были еще люди, странно одетые и явно не преступники. Скорее всего, выжившие после ядерных взрывов. Теперь бы еще договориться о мирном сосуществовании.

— Ваши люди все еще не собираются сдаваться, Кларк? — главный, как понял Стайлз, обратился к той самой девушке рядом с Брейден.

Кларк встала, сжимая кулаки:

— Я не могу остановить их. Вы сами виноваты, убив наших людей.

— О, по-моему все было как раз наоборот.

Девушка покачала головой:

— Уже неважно. Кому-то придется сдаться. И мой народ точно не отступит.

— Тогда нам придется убить вас всех, — мужчина неприятно улыбнулся и, сказав что-то своим людям, пошел на выход.

— Как вы? — Дерек подошел к ребятам и осмотрел их.

— Нормально, — Стайлз посмотрел на бледную Эрику и мрачного Айзека. — А это?.. — Стилински кивнул в сторону незнакомцев.

— Они со станции, которую мы видели в космосе. Но она больше не пригодна к жизни, как и Элигий-4. Корабль вышел из строя, и все преступники здесь. Но как мы уже выяснили, места на всех не хватит.

— Всех?.. — Айзек осмотрелся.

— Их больше, — Хейл кивнул на Кларк, которая разговаривала со своими людьми. И разговор явно был не из приятных.

— Насколько?

Дерек лишь вздохнул и сложил руки на груди, поворачиваясь к остальным, так и не ответив. Лейхи сделал шаг вперед, вставая рядом с Хейлом.

— Ваших людей много? Они смогут победить?

Кларк переглянулась с парнем, который недавно что-то доказывал девушке на повышенных тонах.

— Людей много, но оружия нет, — она кинула взгляд на поднявшуюся Брейден, — Я Кларк. Беллами, — указала на спорившего с ней парня, — Рейвен и Шон, — на парочку, сидящую отдельно, — есть еще, но они отдельно от нас…

Дерек не дал никому ответить, представив ребят сам. Он собирался еще что-то сказать, но его прервали. В комнату вошли трое, забирая Кларк. Когда Беллами и Брейден дернулись, на них направили винтовки, остужая пыл.

— Она точно сдаст их… — Беллами сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Рейвен.

— Там Мэди. Конечно, она поступит так.

— Вы о чем? — Стайлз вышел на середину комнаты, переводя взгляд с девушки на парня.

— О том, что всем нам конец, — Беллами грустно улыбнулся и подошел к окну, выглядывая на улицу.

— Может, удастся сбежать? — Брейден достала из сапога нож.

— Круто, — Стайлз в очередной раз поразился этой женщине. И уж выбор между ним и Брейден явно был не в его пользу.

Дерек переглянулся с Беллами и подошедшим парнем, которого представили Шоном.

— Если даже уберем тех, что у двери, дальше куда?

— Нам нужно предупредить наших людей, что их ждет засада! — Рейвен выступила вперед, сжимая кулаки.

— Тогда, — Стайлз обвел взглядом всех людей, — я за.

Эрика фыркнула, ударяя кулаком в ладонь.

— Покажем им, кто тут главный.

Брейден, Дерек и Беллами встали за дверью, а Эрика начала стучать и звать. Дождавшись, когда дверь откроется, они напали на двоих мужчин. Вырубив их и забрав оружие, выбежали на улицу и тут же замерли, смотря на небо.

— Это, что еще такое?.. — Стайлз вцепился в руку Дерека, приоткрывая рот и с каждой секундой все больше расширяя глаза в ужасе.


	3. Глава 3

Мимо пробегали люди, а Стайлз не мог даже пошевелиться. Его кто-то схватил за футболку на спине и потянул.

— Бежим!

Сглотнув ком в горле, парень резко повернулся на человека, который его держал:

— Эрика?..

— Давай, Стайлз, бежим!

Стилински судорожно стал искать глазами остальных, но в него начали врезаться бегущие в панике люди, и ему пришлось поддаться Эрике.

— Где наши?!

— Впереди! — девушка бежала в неизвестном направлении, изредка замечая кучерявую голову Айзека.

Они остановились около такого же шаттла, на каком прилетели.

— Это не наш…

— Неважно!

Рейес затащила парня внутрь и перевела дыхание. Она заметила Беллами, пытающегося удержать Кларк, Айзека, который пытался прорваться к ним, а Дерека видно не было.

— Вы целы? — Лейхи все никак не мог отдышаться, говоря с трудом.

— Да… А где Дерек? — Стайлз вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть среди волнующейся толпы Хейла.

— Нет времени ждать! Закрывай! — кто-то выкрикнул из толпы, и один из парней подошел к панели, чтобы закрыть двери.

— Дер! — Стилински увидел мужчину у другой стены. Но тот напряженно смотрел на улицу.

Айзек встал за Стайлзом, кладя руки ему на плечи, в любой момент готовый остановить, если парень решит сделать глупость. Дерек вдруг резко дернулся, но его отнесло назад людьми забегающими внутрь.

— Пропустите!

Лейхи посмотрел в сторону, куда смотрел Дерек, и сжал губы. Брейден была ранена и стояла у дерева, зажимая ладонью рану. Он резко прижал Стайлза к себе и уперся спиной в железную стену. Двери закрылись, и шаттл, взревев двигателями, оторвался от земли. Когда шаттл покидал атмосферу, на планете не осталось ничего живого.

***

На корабле царил хаос. Вокруг кричали, ругались и уже намечалась драка, пока главный из преступников не передернул затвором. Наступила тишина.

— Надеюсь, все понимают, что нужно соблюдать спокойствие? И слушаться меня?

Стайлз напрягся, скидывая с плеча руку Айзека. Мужчина позвал несколько своих людей и Кларк, уходя на мостик капитана. Майкл нахмурился, осматриваясь и понимая, что из знакомых осталось только четверо.

— Дерек, — он склонился к Хейлу. — Если у них нет пилота, то это наш шанс выдвинуть свои условия.

— Условия для чего, Майкл? — Дерек вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. Он был в растерянных чувствах. На его глазах погибла Брейден… Но он же ничего не мог сделать?

— Дерек? — Майкл дернул его за руку. — Ты меня слушаешь?!

— Да… — Хейл потер шею и осмотрелся, замечая Стайлза, Эрику и Айзека. — Пойдем к ребятам.

Стайлз осторожно оглядывался, понимая, что всех видит впервые. Хотя и тех, с кем провел последние сто лет, не помнил и половины.

— Все хорошо? — Дерек подошел к ним и положил ладонь на спину Стилински.

— Вроде да… А ты?..

Хейл мотнул головой, прося Стайлза не говорить об этом сейчас.

— Нужно держаться вместе, и по возможности достать оружие.

— Думаешь, есть смысл кого-то убивать?..

— Очнись, Дерек! Это все люди, которые выжили! — Эрика обвела людей рукой и истерично усмехнулась. — Нашего дома больше нет… Ничего нет!

Айзек прижал девушку к себе, позволяя ей спрятать лицо на своей груди. Остальные замолчали, каждый думая о своем.

Вдруг все снова заволновались. Вернулись Кларк, несколько неизвестных молодых людей и главарь, имя которого они так и не узнали.

— На Земле не осталось ничего, — парень азиатской наружности выступил чуть вперед, обращаясь к людям. — И еды на корабле у нас нет.

Все тут же заволновались, перешептываясь и косясь друг на друга.

— Спокойно! — мужчина подошел к парню и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Сперва дослушайте.

Когда наступила тишина, парень продолжил:

— Как нам удалось выяснить, Элигий-3 так и не вернулся назад. Есть вероятность, что они нашли планету…

— Ты представляешь сколько это займет времени?!

— Мы быстрей сдохнем, чем долетим куда-то!

— Я сказал — заткнуться!

Стайлз нахмурился, осматриваясь. Преступников было в большинстве. Всех их выдавали комбинезоны. Если только перехватить власть…

— Таким образом, мы сможем долететь.

Стилински все прослушал. Он осмотрелся, замечая, что люди вокруг стали мяться на своих местах.

— Есть возражения?

— Что они хотят?.. — Стайлз шепотом спросил у Дерека.

Хейл изогнул бровь, с удивлением смотря на парня.

— Только сказали же… — поняв, что Стайлз не слушал, он вздохнул — Усыпить всех, и отправиться по маршруту Элигия-3.

— Опять заморозка? — Стилински закусил губу и посмотрел на Майкла. — А ты…

— Даже не вздумай говорить, что я пилот и с этого корабля.

— Ладно-ладно! — Стайлз поднял ладони вверх и сделал шаг в сторону, поближе к Айзеку.

— Я им не доверяю… — Дерек прищурился, наблюдая за спорящими людьми, которые взяли на себя ответственность за жизнь выживших.

— А у нас есть выбор? — Айзек похлопал Эрику по плечу и отстранил ее от себя.

— В том то и дело, что нет, — Стайлз запрокинул голову и закрыл глаза.

Айзек скользнул взглядом по шее парня, но тут же отвел взгляд, встречаясь глазами с Хейлом. Лейхи так надеялся, что Дерек выбежит за Брейден и останется на Земле.

— Эй, ты меня слушаешь? — Стайлз ткнул Айзека под ребра.

— Ауч, да-да, слушаю!

— Нам нужно поговорить с этой Кларк. Ее явно слушают… — осмотревшись, Стайлз схватил Дерека за запястье и потянул за собой.

Дойдя до небольшой группы людей, где стояла девушка, Стилински улыбнулся и попросил ее на минутку. Кларк отошла с ними, все время посматривая на своих людей.

— Какой план? — Дерек смотрел на нее в упор.

— Вы же слышали, лететь неизвестно куда, надеясь, что там будет пригодная для жизни планета…

— Да, но им мы не доверяем, — Хейл кивнул на тех, кто был в комбинезонах.

— Согласна, но другого выхода нет. Без еды мы умрем через несколько недель… все.

— Но оружие только у них. Что, если планету мы найдем, но проснутся они раньше нас? — Стайлз дернул бровью.

— Пилот на нашей стороне. И те, кто проснуться первыми, будут из наших людей.

— Если только так…

Дерек переглянулся со Стайлзом и повернулся снова к Кларк:

— Насчет пилота…

— Шон уже согласился.

— … про Майкла мы не хотели бы говорить.

— А, да, конечно, — Кларк кивнула, заканчивая разговор, и ушла к своим людям.

— Дерек… — Стайлз схватил Хейла за край футболки, не давая сделать и шага. — Мы… то есть, ты… Как ты?..

— Стайлз, у меня есть ты, Айзек и Эрика. Да, Брейден, была для меня важным человеком. Как и любой из вас.

На слове «любой» Стилински прищурился, сжимая губы в тонкую полоску. Но Хейл сделал вид, что не заметил этого.

— Все хорошо, — Дерек отцепил пальцы Стайлза от футболки и направился к остальным.

Если бы Стилински знал Хейла первый день, то несомненно поверил ему. Но боль проскользнувшая в глубине глаз доказывала, что далеко не так все хорошо. Но главное сейчас, найти новый дом. А там уже Стайлз разберется со всеми кошмарами Хейла.

Им больше не удалось поговорить. Парень, который должен был заснуть последним и привести в действие все системы и настроить таймер на пробуждение, проверял исправность камер. Первыми усыпили преступников, потом оставшихся в живых людей с Земли, и очередь дошла до Дерека и его людей. С ними так же остались Кларк и Беллами.

— Я настроил таймер так, что когда мы долетим до точки, то сперва проснусь я, и потом уже разбужу Кларк, Беллами и Дерека, — Монти осмотрел всех, дождавшись утвердительных кивков.

— Надеюсь, там что-то есть… — Кларк бросила взгляд на иллюминатор, за которым виднелась погибшая планета.

— Мы все на это надеемся, — Дерек сжал кулаки, смотря перед собой.

— Не будем раньше времени хоронить всех, — Стайлз едва улыбнулся и похлопал Хейла по плечу.

— Да…

Еще немного постояв в тишине, они начали расходиться по камерам. Стайлз засыпал одним из первых. Посмотрев на Дерека, который выглядел уставшим и постаревшим, Стилински улыбнулся ему и прошептал:

— Все будет хорошо, Дер…

Он не услышал что ответил Дерек, засыпая еще на несколько сотен лет.


	4. Глава 4

Дерека разбудили одним из первых. Кларк и Беллами уже видели планету, которая могла стать их новым домом. Но Хейл не спешил подходить к иллюминатору. Ему все казалось, что вчерашние события, которые на самом деле произошли более трехсот лет назад, так и будут преследовать его. Зомби, гибель планеты, потеря близких — все было перемешано внутри, создавая ураган чувств, из которых не выцепить что-то одно — главное.

Он прошел к камере, где спал Стайлз. Положив ладонь на стекло, он вздохнул и уже собирался отойти, но Беллами подошел, собираясь разбудить парня.

— Стой, — Дерек перехватил его за руку и покачал головой. — Мы можем разбудить его позже?

Беллами изогнул бровь, смотря в глаза Дереку:

— Ты не хочешь?..

— Дело не в этом. Просто… в общем, не сейчас.

Что-то объяснять Дерек совершенно не желал. И был благодарен парню, который просто кивнул и уже отошел к другой камере.

— А еще можно… — Хейл не договорил, увидев, как к нему подходит Айзек.

— Почему не разбудили Стайлза? — парень нахмурился, отпихивая Хейла в сторону.

Дерек сжал кулаки, делая шаг назад.

— Ему незачем пока просыпаться.

Айзек замер с протянутой к панели рукой:

— Почему же? — криво усмехнувшись, он сложил руки на груди и посмотрел на Хейла.

— Думаю, стоит сперва спуститься на планету…

— На спутник, — Джордан, сын людей, которые и привели их корабль сюда, но сами решили, что не станут себя замораживать, улыбнулся и кивнул на иллюминатор.

Переглянувшись, Хейл и Лейхи подошли к стеклу и замерли, смотря на огромную планету красного цвета, а ближе к ним была звезда намного меньше, но из космоса она выглядела как Земля.

— И там?.. — Айзек ткнул пальцем в стекло, указывая на маленькую планету.

— Может быть жизнь, да, — Джордан хлопнул его по спине и снова улыбнулся.

— Только неизвестно какая… — Кларк подошла к ним и встала рядом с Дереком.

— Все лучше, чем никакой, — Айзек едва улыбнулся и глянул на Беллами, который подошел к нему.

— Мы разбудили всех, кого хотели? — Джордан осмотрелся, считая людей.

Всего разбудили десять человек. Шон, пилот Элигия-4, подошел к пульту управления и проверил координаты и состояние корабля.

— Да, именно здесь должен быть Элигий-3. Но поймать его сигнал я не могу.

— Прошло столько лет, думаешь кто-то из них выжил? — Айзек подошел к парню и покачал головой. — И даже если так, то какое это уже поколение?

— Я считаю, что нам стоит спуститься на планету, — Рейвен подошла к иллюминатору и прислонилась лбом к стеклу.

— Тогда полетим я, Беллами, Дерек, Айзек и Шон, — Кларк обвела всех поочередно взглядом, а названные кивали.

— Прекрасно! Я тоже полечу! — Рейвен резко развернулась, с неприязнью смотря на Гриффин.

— Но тут должен кто-то остаться…

— Разбудите еще кого-нибудь!

Переглянувшись с Беллами и Дереком, Кларк закусила губу и неуверенно предположила:

— Макрири?

— С ума сошла? — Беллами отрицательно покачал головой и посмотрел на тех четверых, кто оставался. — Я думаю, что Джордан вполне сможет справиться.

Парень тут же закивал и поспешил убедить, что ничего в их отсутствие не произойдет. Кларк пожала плечами и кивнула, соглашаясь.

— Тогда готовимся к отлету, — Шон кинул взгляд на Рейвен и ушел к шаттлу.

— Подождите! Я тут подумал, что вы проголодались и… — Джордан указал куда-то в сторону, где оказалась столовая.

Пройдя за ним, люди расселись по местам, а парень поставил каждому тарелку с зеленой жижей.

— Что это?.. — Айзек зажал нос и скривился, ощутив рвотный позыв.

— Водоросли, — Беллами вздохнул и взял ложку.

— Не смотря на их вид и запах, это очень питательный продукт, — Джордан улыбнулся, наблюдая, как все нехотя начали есть. Но в итоге на тарелках не осталось ничего.

— Я очень надеюсь, что на планете окажется что-то вроде мяса, — Айзек переглянулся с Беллами, который пожал плечами. Хорошо бы просто найти воду и растения, о большем пока не стоило и говорить.

Первым ушел Шон, поблагодарив за еду, он снова переглянулся с Рейвен, которая ушла следом за пилотом. Кларк, Беллами и Дерек остались за столом, обсуждая предстоящий полет, а Айзек встал и, кинув на Хейла взгляд, ушел к камерам. Он не понимал почему Дерек не захотел разбудить Стайлза. Практически нажав на панель, Лейхи вздрогнул, ощутив боль в запястье.

— Отпусти!

— Я же сказал тебе, — сквозь зубы. Отбросив руку Айзека в сторону, Дерек прищурился и отстранил собой парня от камеры.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы Стайлз проснулся? — Лейхи сложил руки на груди и наклонил голову набок.

— Я же тебе уже сказал…

— Бред! Ты просто не хочешь, чтобы Стайлз снова лез к тебе, правда?

— Нет…

— Ты же понимаешь, что он будет в бешенстве, когда проснется и узнает, что ты не разбудил его? И поверь, он это точно узнает.

Они сверлили друг друга недобрыми взглядами, пока к ним не подошла Кларк.

— Идем? — она застыла на месте, чувствуя что чему-то помешала. — Эм, все в порядке?

— Да, лучше и быть не может, — Айзек усмехнулся и, покачав головой, первым ушел к шаттлу.

Дерек убедил Кларк, что все хорошо и сказал, что подойдет через минуту. Оставшись один, он глянул на Стилински и, сжав губы, ушел.

***

Шаттл приземлился в лесу, среди неизвестных деревьев и растений. Когда дверь открылась, люди осторожно ступили на землю.

— Думаете, это обязательно? — Кларк кивнула на оружие в руках Айзека, Дерека и Беллами.

— Мы не знаем ничего об этой планете и ее жителях, так что уверен, это не лишнее, — Айзек перехватил винтовку покрепче и кивнул на кусты, — Идем?

Когда они спускались, кроме леса и облаков ничего видно не было. Но пройдя несколько километров по лесу, они вышли на бескрайнее поле.

— Ого… — Беллами сделал шаг вперед, но его тут же остановил Шон.

— Не стоит спешить и тем более идти одному.

— Может, стоит вернуться на корабль? — Рейвен посмотрела на всех, кроме Кларк.

Айзек изогнул бровь, но промолчал. У землян тоже совсем не идиллия.

— Я думаю нам…

— Давайте вернемся, — Рейес перебила Кларк, выступая перед ней, тем самым заслоняя.

— Ты можешь идти к шаттлу и подождать нас там, — Беллами перевел взгляд с Рейвен на Гриффин и улыбнулся последней.

— Ты уже видимо забыл, что!..

— Рейвен, давай мы не будем сейчас выяснять отношения? Мы на незнакомой планете, где на каждом шагу может быть опасно.

Рейес усмехнулась и подняла руки вверх:

— Да как хотите! Шон? Ты со мной?

— Я думаю, что нам не стоит разделяться…

Рейвен лишь закатила глаза и резко пошла вперед, обходя Беллами и ступая на поле. Трава была чуть ниже колена и желтого цвета. Шон догнал девушку и пошел с ней в ногу. Остальные посмотрели сперва на Кларк, которая явно была недовольна таким поведением Рейес, но видно было, что ей есть из-за чего переживать.

— Надеюсь, что они не поубивают друг друга, — Айзек сказал это тихо, но Беллами повернул голову в его сторону, слегка улыбнувшись.

Они прошли почти все поле в молчании. Спереди показалась вышка, и люди замерли, осматриваясь.

— Идем дальше? — Кларк повела плечом и машинально сделала шаг назад.

— Там что-то есть… какая-то панель, — Шон пошел к вышке, но сделав пару шагов, попал в радиационный щит.

Рейвен закричала, бросаясь к парню, который получил сильное облучение и ожоги. Ее успел перехватить Беллами, а Дерек и Кларк бросились к Шону. Айзек дернулся, чтобы остановить их, но с ними ничего не произошло. Лейхи напрягся, не понимая почему на Хейла и Кларк не подействовала радиация.

Беллами удивленно смотрел только на Дерека. По сути про людей с Элигия-5 они ничего не знали. Может, те тоже были бладрейны? Люди с черной кровью, которым не страшна радиация. Но Хейл тогда рассказывал, что они не застали ядерной войны. Блейк кинул быстрый взгляд на Айзека, который стоял рядом и не думал ничего предпринимать.  
Шон кашлянул и судорожно выдохнул:

— Нужно отключить щит… если, — говорить было трудно, но он держался из последних сил, — если это люди с Элигия, то коды все одинако… одинаковые…

Кларк резко выдохнула и не решилась дотронуться до парня:

— Тебе не стоит говорить…

— Нет, слушай… — Шон прикрыл глаза и поморщился, назвав код, он открыл глаза и посмотрел на Кларк. Дерек убежал к панели, быстро вводя код и отключая защиту.

Рейвен тут же ринулась к парню, падая около него на колени и беря бережно за руку:

— Шон?..

— Обещай, что будешь счастлива… — парень последний раз улыбнулся и замер.

***

Похоронив пилота, они молча постояли около могилы и пошли дальше, все еще не произнеся ни слова. Шон учил Рейвен управлению шаттлом, и проблем с тем, чтобы вернуться на корабль у них не возникло. Но потерять человека, ставшего своим, всегда тяжело. А для Рейес он явно был не просто друг.

Пройдя еще какое-то время, они резко замерли, осматривая здание, которое находилось на вершине холма. Оказавшись с боку от него, не сразу заметили сад у подножия.

— Вау, круто тут устроились, — Айзек сделал шаг вперед. Все выглядело, как в фантастическом фильме, но это была реальность.

— Что-то здесь подозрительно тихо, — Беллами напрягся, осматриваясь по сторонам и сжимая крепче винтовку.

— Идем туда, — Кларк кивнула на здание и, не дожидаясь ответа, пошла вперед.

Дерек помедлил всего секунду, идя за девушкой. Остальные отстали немного, все еще рассматривая местность со смешанными чувствами. Здесь есть люди и это хорошо, но как они примут чужаков?

— Дерек… — Кларк закусила губу, не зная, как начать разговор.

— Да?

— Ты прошел сквозь радиацию и не пострадал…

— Ты тоже, — Хейл хмуро глянул на девушку и напрягся.

— Это черная кровь. Она нейтрализует действие радиации. У тебя тоже?..

Выдохнув, Дерек помедлил с ответом, но все же кивнул. Дальше поговорить им не дали. Айзек и Рейвен прошли вперед, выходя на площадку перед большим зданием, которое было соединено с маленькими пристройками.

— Почему здесь никого нет? — Лейхи прошел к одной из дверей и попытался открыть, но та была заперта.

— Может, увидели наш шаттл и ушли?.. Спрятались? — Блейк снова крепче сжал оружие, на что Кларк покачала головой и перехватила винтовку за ствол.

— Не стоит начинать знакомство с пальбы.

— Так это же ваша фишка, — Рейес ядовито улыбнулась и прошла к Айзеку, подергав за ручку, она пожала плечами и пошла к следующей двери.

Одна оказалась открытой. Зайдя внутрь, они начали осматриваться. На стенах было много детских рисунков, и помещение было похоже на класс по рисованию в школе. Айзек подошел к стене, где висело несколько фотографий. Посмотрев на лица совершенно незнакомых людей, он вздохнул и провел пальцами по волосам, зачесывая отросшие пряди назад.

— Они бросили все и ушли?

— Не думаю… — Беллами просмотрел несколько рисунков на одном из столов.

— Нам не стоило входить сюда без приглашения, — Кларк нервничала и все время смотрела на дверь.

— Тебя теперь беспокоит это? — Рейвен фыркнула и открыла детскую книжку, про красную планету.

— Что-то нашла? — Айзек подошел к девушке и прочел пару строк. — Красное затмение?

Остальные подошли к ним и встали рядом, рассматривая картинки и несколько строчек текста.

— Думаете, это местная сказка для детей? — Блейк глянул на Дерека и Кларк, которые стояли рядом.

— Тут написано, что когда солнце окрасится красным — жди беды… — Кларк поежилась и снова обернулась, смотря на улицу. — Я думаю, что нам все же лучше выйти и дождаться хозяев снаружи.

— А я предлагаю просто уйти отсюда и вернуться на корабль, — Рейвен снова изменила тон на жесткий и требовательный.

— Я сейчас полностью согласен с Рейвен, — Дерек посмотрел на остальных и кивнул на книжку, — Если это правда, то все очень плохо.

— Идем к шаттлу, вернемся на корабль и там спокойно обсудим, что делать, — Беллами дождался, когда все согласятся, и только они вышли на улицу, как ощутили, что что-то не так.

Ветер стих совсем, повисла гнетущая тишина. Посмотрев на небо, они увидели, как планета закрывает собой Солнце, освещая все в красные тона.

— Бежим! — Айзек схватил Дерек за рукав футболки и потянул за собой.

Обратный путь занял намного меньше времени. Уже забегая в лес, где они оставили шаттл, Дерек вдруг споткнулся и упал на колени, роняя ружье и судорожно дыша. Беллами, бежавший за ним, резко остановился и помог Хейлу встать. Добежав до шаттла, Айзек дождался, когда все зайдут, и нажал на панель. Дверь закрылась, и Рейвен тут же заняла место пилота.

Когда шаттл был уже за пределами атмосферы планеты, Айзек отстегнул ремень и подошел к Дереку. Мужчина был бледен и сидел с закрытыми глазами, судорожно дыша сквозь зубы.

— Тебе больно? Что с тобой? — это были банальные вопросы, никакой жалости к Хейлу Айзек не испытывал.

— Не знаю… — Дерек мотнул головой и застонал, ощутив, как в виски врезались сотни невидимых иголок. В глаза как будто насыпали раскаленного песка — так сильно жгло. Сердце было готово выпрыгнуть из груди, а по телу проходила дрожь, заставляя Хейла цепляться за поручни кресла.

— Скорее всего это из-за радиации, — Айзек вздохнул и тронул Дерека за плечо.

Вздрогнув, Хейл резко открыл глаза и непроизвольно рыкнул. Но на удивление все прекратилось.

— Ого, давно не слышал от тебя такого, — покачав головой, Лейхи убрал руку и, удостоверившись, что с Хейлом все в порядке, ушел к Рейвен узнать не нужна ли ей помощь.

Посидев немного без движения и с закрытыми глазами, Дерек прислушался к себе, но ничего не смог ощутить. Выдохнув, он открыл глаза, которые блеснули красным.


	5. Глава 5

Когда планета окрасилась в красный, Стайлз закусил губу, наблюдая за неизведанным природным явлением через иллюминатор. Его разбудила Эрика, у которой сработал таймер на камере. Получается, что их никто не собирался будить. Усмехнувшись, Стилински перевел взгляд на рядом стоящего Джордана. Парень накормил их какой-то слизью и выложил всю информацию про спустившихся на планету. Может, не все еще потеряно, раз есть такие наивные и прямолинейные?

— Что там происходит? — Эрика встала рядом с другом и прислонилась лбом к стеклу.

— Ты представляешь — я не в курсе.

Рейес нахмурилась и глянула на Стайлза через плечо. Тот был на удивление спокоен. Ни истерики, ни проклятий в сторону Хейла.

— Ты…

— Шаттл! — Джордан указал на точку и убежал на мостик.

— Стайлз?.. — Эрика вцепилась пальцами в руку парня, напряженно всматриваясь в его лицо и пытаясь уловить хоть какую-то эмоцию.

— Черт, пусти! Больно же.

Вырвав руку из сильной хватки, Стилински сложил руки на груди и продолжил смотреть на планету.

— Если они вернулись, то…

— То это ничего не значит, — Стайлз вздохнул и потер шею.

Девушка еще немного постояла рядом, но все же ушла к Джордану. Главное, чтобы Стайлз не прибил Хейла.

Айзек вышел из шаттла и тут же заметил Эрику. Усмехнувшись, он оглянулся на Дерека, а затем перевел взгляд за спину девушки. Встретившись глазами со Стайлзом, Лейхи фыркнул и прошел за Кларк и остальными в столовую.

Хейл кивнул Эрике и подошел к Стайлзу.

— Как полет прошел?

— Стайлз… — Дерек отвел взгляд, собираясь сказать что-то еще, но Стилински его перебил:

— Вау, круто Стайлз! А ты поспи еще лет так сто, пока у меня… — он резко замолчал, сжимая челюсти.

Ведь не хотел показывать, как ему обидно и больно. Подняв резко ладонь, давая понять, что не намерен слушать Хейла, Стайлз облизал губы и посмотрел в сторону:

— Забудь.

Больше ничего не сказав, он быстро ушел к остальным. Кларк с Беллами как раз рассказывали, что нашли жилые дома, но внутри никого не было. А потом случилось затмение, и они решили, что лучше будет вернуться на корабль.

— Когда затмение пройдет, предлагаю вернуться и снова пойти туда, — Беллами переглянулся с Кларк и Рейвен.

— Я с вами, — Стайлз сел на пустой стул и глянул на Айзека, который отвлекся на только вошедшего хмурого Хейла.

Лейхи перевел взгляд на Стилински и пожал плечами. Остальные тоже не были против. Джордан попросился с ними, и Кларк предложила разбудить еще несколько человек.

Поднявшись, Стайлз, не смотря ни на кого, уже вышел за дверь, как его схватили за руку.

— Послу… Айзек.

Лейхи растянул губы в ироничной улыбке и убрал руку.

— Думал, что это Хейл?

— Что ты хочешь? — сложив руки на груди, парень глянул за спину Айзека.

— Поговорить.

— Говори, — Стилински изогнул в недоумении бровь.

— Не здесь.

— Что-то случилось? — Стайлз тут же напрягся, машинально делая шаг обратно к дверям.

— Не совсем, — Айзек перехватил его за талию и, развернув, подтолкнул вперед.

Стилински никак не отреагировал на объятие. Тактильная привычка, и ничего больше. Заведя Стайлза в укромное место, Айзек нехотя убрал руку и прислонился спиной к стенке.

— Ты позвал меня помолчать?

— Нет… Там был радиационный щит. Шон получил облучение, но Дерек и Кларк нет.

— То есть?

— Когда мы перестали ощущать волков, то наша кровь изменилась.

— И?

— У Кларк черная кровь, но про оборотней она или не знает, или скрывает это.

Стайлз задумался, поведя плечом, он посмотрел на Айзека.

— Думаешь, она была оборотнем?

— Я не уверен, — Лейхи поморщился и прикрыл глаза. — Но если на Дерека не подействовала, то и на нас с Эрикой не должна.

— А с Шоном?..

— Он умер. И мы его похоронили.

— Супер… То есть эта планета не такая уж и безобидная.

— Планета-то может и безобидная, а вот ее обитатели, — Айзек схватил Стайлза за запястье и притянул к себе.

— Ты чего?.. — Стилински от неожиданности распахнул глаза, а затем резко повернул голову в сторону.

Дерек изогнул бровь, но лишь молча прошел мимо.

— Дерек! — Стайлз дернулся, чтобы пойти за ним, но Айзек не пустил. — Мне нужно с ним поговорить! Отвали!

Лейхи тут же разжал пальцы и потер ушибленный бок, куда Стилиснки саданул его локтем. Хейл уже дошел до иллюминатора, откуда была видна планета, когда Стайлз нагнал его. Затмение прошло, и планета снова предстала в своем обычном виде. Стилински встал рядом с Дереком и попытался сформулировать хоть один четкий вопрос. Но все сводилось к одному: какого черта Хейл его не разбудил?!

— Стайлз…

— Дерек.

Они одновременно повернулись друг к другу.

— Послушай, я не хотел будить тебя раньше времени… Если бы там не было ничего…

— Стой-стой! Хватит оправдываться. Ты мне ничего не должен, — Стайлз замотал головой и чуть не закрыл рот мужчины ладонью, вовремя спохватившись.

Дерек перехватил его пальцы, ощутимо сжимая и смотря в глаза:

— Мы вместе, и должны вместе принимать решения. Я должен был разбудить тебя…

— Послушай, — Стайлз вырвал свою руку, пряча за спину. — Я не о том хотел поговорить, — вздохнув, он уставился на стекло.

— А о чем? — Дерек напрягся.

Стилински повернулся и замер, смотря на напряженного Хейла.

— О радиации.

— Ааааа… — Дерек облегченно выдохнул.

Тут напрягся Стайлз:

— А ты о чем подумал?

— Неважно, — Дерек отвел взгляд и сложил руки на груди, снова закрываясь.

Стайлз не стал развивать тему, хотя язык так и чесался наговорить глупостей.

— Окей, так что произошло? Айзек сказал, что на тебя и Кларк радиация не действует… из-за крови?

— Кларк назвала это как-то… Если честно, я не запомнил. Но к оборотням, скорее всего, это не имеет отношения…

— С чего такая уверенность? Вас же было не трое. К тому же Кира жила на станции, и у нее могли быть дети с черной кровью.

— Думаешь, все у кого черная кровь — оборотни?

— Я не знаю, — Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на Дерека. Может, когда-то, уже в прошлой жизни, Стайлз и был умным и мог привести сотни аргументов в пользу своих доводов. Но после таких событий был не уверен даже в свое ли он уме.

Они немного помолчали, каждый думая о своем.

— Но в любом случае, у вас есть преимущество, — Стайлз усмехнулся. — Как всегда, Стайлз самый слабый…

— Перестань, — Дерек серьезно посмотрел парню в глаза. — Ты сильнее многих. И прекрасно знаешь об этом.

— Ну если говорить про сарказм, то дааааа.

Стайлз растянул последнее слово и улыбнулся. На что Хейл закатил глаза и отзеркалил улыбку. Но тут же стал серьезным:

— Знаешь, мне показалось, или что-то произошло с этим затмением…

— Ты о чем? — Стайлз в момент стал собранным и внимательным.

— Я сперва подумал, что это волк… Но я так ничего и не чувствую. Даже Айзек заметил, что со мной что-то не так.

— Странно, — Стайлз кинул взгляд в иллюминатор. Ему уже не казалось такой хорошей идеей обосноваться на этой планете. Но на ней есть жизнь, и найдут ли они другую?

— Стайлз?..

— Оу, я задумался…

— Как только Кларк разбудит тех, кто останется следить за кораблем, мы улетаем.

— Хорошо.

Дерек кивнул и, кинув напоследок взгляд на планету, ушел. Ему казалось, что что-то должно произойти.

***

Стайлз огляделся и вышел из шаттла, ступая на землю. Он осмотрелся, заметив, что все, кроме Эрики и него, чувствуют себя здесь в своей тарелке. Айзек поправил винтовку, висящую у него за спиной и подошел к парню.

— Почему ты не взял оружие?

Стайлз лишь пожал плечами. Он так устал вечно с кем-то сражаться, от кого-то убегать или кого-то убивать. Но Лейхи протянул ему пистолет и заставил взять.

— Это просто меры предосторожности.

— Конечно, — Стайлз фыркнул и проверил, что оружие на предохранителе. Не хватало с его везучестью самого себя пристрелить.

— Идем! — Беллами махнул парням рукой. Остальные уже отошли на приличное расстояние от шаттла.

— А его так и оставим? — Стайлз нахмурился, смотря на никем не охраняемый единственный способ спастись, если что пойдет не так. — Без охраны?

— Рейвен ввела код на дверь, который знаем только мы. Без нас он никуда не денется. Идем.

Айзек ушел вперед, а Стайлз настороженно огляделся и догнал своих уже в лесу.

***

Они остановились около щита. А Рейвен побледнела, сжимая кулаки и вспоминая, как похоронила человека к которому была неравнодушна.

— Все в порядке? — Стайлз тронул ее за плечо.

Девушка вздрогнула и, едва улыбнувшись, кивнула. Эрика о чем-то спорила с Айзеком и, так не останавливаясь, прошла вперед. Дерек дернулся, пытаясь ее схватить за руку, но она спокойно прошла щит и повернулась к остальным.

— В чем дело?

— Мне кажется, что его никто не включил… — Рейвен закусила губу и сделала шаг к щиту, а потом еще несколько, вставая рядом с Эрикой.

Дерек переглянулся со Стайлзом, расслабляясь и проходя вперед. Они пока не полностью доверяли этим людям, чтобы рассказать про оборотней и что не только у Дерека черная кровь. И про них они знали совсем немного. Может, кроме Кларк есть и другие, но они так же скрывают это.

Дальше шли в полном молчании. Но на этот раз путь показался намного короче. Может, потому что они уже точно знали куда идти. И ничто их в этот раз не задержало.

— Вон там! — Беллами остановился, хватая Стайлза за руку и указывая другой на холм, где располагались постройки.

— Ого, круто они тут расположились, — Эрика свистнула и посмотрела на Хейла.

— Но будут ли они рады еще куче народа? — Дерек пошел первым, за ним остальные.

Айзек догнал Стайлза и пошел с ним в ногу. Стилински покосился на парня и вздохнул.

— Ты что-то хочешь?

— Мне нельзя просто идти рядом?

— Нежелательно.

Айзек поджал губы, но промолчал, отстав на шаг. Они только вышли на площадь перед центральным зданием, как с другой стороны холма увидели бегущих по лестнице детей. Кларк резко остановилась, оглядываясь на своих.

Дети замерли, смотря на чужаков, а за ними вышли взрослые, направляя на незнакомцев оружие.

— Вы кто такие? — женщина прищурилась и с подозрением осмотрела незваных гостей.

— Зачем же так грубо, — вперед вышел мужчина, улыбаясь и разводя руки в стороны. — Добро пожаловать на Санктум.

Эрика вцепилась Айзеку в руку, во все глаза смотря на Кристофера Арджента. Дерек и Стайлз растерянно переглянулись, не понимая, как такое возможно.


	6. Глава 6

— Это же не может быть он? — Эрика не отрывала взгляда от мечущегося из одного угла в другой Стайлза.

— Конечно, это не он. Но с огромной вероятностью, что его предок, — Айзек вздохнул и откинулся на стену, прикрывая глаза. У него уже начиналась мигрень от бесполезных действий Стилински.

Стайлз же не обращал ни на кого внимания, ходя из стороны в сторону и кусая ноготь большого пальца. Дерек и Кларк уже около часа разговаривали с «Арджентом». Как Стайлз не пытался, вспомнить имя, которым представился мужчина, не мог.

— Да что так долго?! — Стилински подошел к окну, из которого видно ничего по сути не было.

— Все будет хорошо, — Лейхи вздохнул и перехватил напряженный и взволнованный взгляд Стайлза.

Стилински уже хотел ответить, как дверь открылась и зашел Хейл. Кларк с ним не было. Стайлз тут же оказался возле мужчины:

— Ну что?

— Хм, — Дерек, не ожидающий такой встречи, сперва растерялся. Отстранив от себя Стайлза, он подошел к Беллами, рядом с которым тут же встала Рейвен. — Они против того, чтобы мы тут остались.

— Конечно, кто будет рад людям с оружием.

— Рейвен, — Беллами кинул недовольный взгляд на девушку и посмотрел на Хейла. — А причина?..

Дерек кивнул на сидящего в стороне Джордана, который с любопытством рассматривал какую-то книгу.

— Он рассказал про «подвиги» Кларк. И они боятся, что все повторится…

— Я же говорила! — Рейвен усмехнулась и сложила руки на груди.

— Хватит! — Блейк сжал кулаки, стараясь сдержать порыв накричать.

— Парень дело говорит, — Эрика подошла к ним и уложила голову на плечо Дереку. — Нам нужно быть вместе, а не ссориться. И неважно, что было в прошлом…

— Да ты ничего не знаешь!..

— Рейвен, — Стайлз выступил вперед. — Нам всем нелегко. И все потеряли кого-то близкого, — на этих словах он каким-то чудом услышал тихий смешок Айзека. — Но нужно жить дальше.

Пристально посмотрев парню в глаза, Рейвен фыркнула и отошла от них, садясь рядом с Джорданом.

— Значит, нам нужно уходить? — Беллами вздохнул и покачал головой. — Надеюсь, они отдадут наше оружие?

— Должны, — Дерек посмотрел на Эрику, которая все еще прижималась к нему, а потом поймал взгляд Стайлза. — Но нас обещали накормить…

— Еда! — Эрика тут же выпрямилась и потерла ладони.

Айзек улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Надеюсь, у них есть гамбургер, пицца и картошка фри.

— Ага, мечтай, — Эрика мечтательно закатила глаза. — Но я бы все это съела, и плевать на фигуру!

— Гамбургер?.. — Джордан подошел к ним, нахмурившись. — Это что?

— Оооо, это одно из чудес Земли. Было, — Эрика вздохнула и утащила парня в сторону, рассказывая ему о гастрономических изысках.

Стайлз нерешительно дотронулся до руки Дерека, и когда тот обратил на него внимание, кивнул в сторону. Они подошли к окну, молча смотря на небо.

— И что нам теперь делать? Опять… — Стайлз кивнул на небо и обхватил себя руками.

— Может, удастся договориться? — Айзек бесцеремонно влез в их разговор, вставая за Стайлзом и обнимая его со спины.

Дерек искоса глянул на них, замечая, что Стилински напрягся, но из рук Лейхи не вырвался. А Стайлз уже так устал, что ему было все равно кто рядом. Да и Айзек так настойчив…

— А?..

— Ты вообще слушаешь? — Дерек покачал головой и, смерив парня не читаемым взглядом, ушел.

— Что? О чем он?.. — Стайлз уложил голову на плечо Айзека.

— О том, что нам теперь делать, — Лейхи улыбнулся, прикрывая глаза и зарываясь носом в отросшие волосы парня.

Кларк так и не вернулась, но за ними пришли и отвели в столовую. Осмотревшись, Стайлз уже хотел сесть рядом с Дереком, но Хейл уступил свое место Эрике. Закусив губу, Стайлз кинул взгляд на довольного Айзека, который сел напротив него.

Когда они расселись, в зал вошли Кларк и Рассел. Мужчина сел во главе стола, а девушка по правую руку от него. Гриффин была напряжена, стараясь не смотреть на своих.

— Что ж, был очень рад познакомиться со всеми вами, — Рассел улыбнулся и кивнул, чтобы подавали блюда. — Приятного аппетита.

Послышались вразнобой «Спасибо» и «Приятного аппетита». Ребята были так голодны, что даже не думали о том, что их могут отравить. Но все же ели медленно, постоянно переглядываясь. Айзек, как и хотел, получил мясо. Но его было очень мало и какого-то странного ярко оранжевого цвета. По запаху оно не отличалось от мяса какого-нибудь рогатого скота на Земле, но по вкусу походило на сладкую морковь.

Мужчина кивнул девушке, которая стояла рядом со столом с большим кувшином, и она медленно прошлась по гостям, разливая темно синий напиток в бокалы. Стайлз принюхался, прежде чем сделать глоток, а Дерек дернул рукой в его сторону, собираясь остановить.

— Вкусно… — парень облизал губы и глянул на Дерека, который все еще сидел с протянутой к Стилински рукой. — Что такое?

— Да уже ничего, — Дерек едва дернул уголками губ в улыбке и взял свой бокал. Напиток оказался алкогольным, но что это за фрукт Хейл так и не разобрал. Было похоже на виноград, но более сладкий. И за этой приторностью распробовать алкоголь было очень трудно.

Закончив, они уже собирались попрощаться, но Рассел предложил переночевать у них, чтобы не блуждать в потемках в лесу. Все же радиационный щит оказался не просто забавой. В лесу были дикие животные, которые редко, но нападали на людей.

На выходе Дерек вдруг пошатнулся, хватаясь за рядом идущего Стайлза.

— Дерек? — Стилински взволнованно обхватил его за талию и придержал.

— Все в порядке, — у Хейла было странное чувство, что что-то внутри пытается вырваться наружу. Но как быстро это началось, так же и закончилось. Он выпрямился и отстранился от Стайлза. — Прости.

— Точно все в порядке? — Стайлз недоверчиво смотрел на него, готовый в любую минуту помочь.

— Да, голова немного закружилась. Видимо, алкоголь…

— Алкоголь?

— А ты не почувствовал? — Дерек напрягся.

— Нет… Там был просто сок… — Стайлз уже не так уверенно ответил и кинул взгляд на стол, с которого уже практически все убрали.

— Что такое? — Рассел вдруг оказался рядом, внимательно смотря на них и улыбаясь.

— Оу, все в порядке, — Стайлз отвел взгляд. Он все никак не мог привыкнуть, что это не Крис. А смотря на него, парень тут же вспоминал Питера и Мелиссу.

— Если будут проблемы — обращайтесь.

— Конечно, спасибо…

Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку и увел на улицу.

— У меня мурашки, когда я смотрю на него… Дер? — Стайлз остановился и обернулся.

— Идем, — Дерек отвел взгляд от леса, на который пристально смотрел, и, сжав ладонь парня, пошел к дому, где их разместили.

***

Резко открыв глаза, Стайлз прислушался и хотел уже подняться, но понял, что его крепко прижимают. Выдохнув, он повернулся и закатил глаза. Видимо, Айзек спросонья залез к нему в кровать. Просто привычка, с времен «Ковчега».

Скинув с себя руку парня, Стилински опустил ноги на пол и сонно осмотрелся. Он не понял почему так резко проснулся. Вроде, ему ничего не снилось, и все тихо. Но осмотрев комнату, парень заметил, что одна постель пуста. Кроватей было немного, и кто-то спал по двое, но Дерек спал один. И как раз его не было.

Медленно поднявшись, стараясь не шуметь и не разбудить остальных, Стайлз надел обувь и тихо вышел на улицу. Посмотрев по сторонам, он прошел до небольшого пруда в центре площади и нахмурился. Уже собираясь вернуться в дом и разбудить Айзека, Стайлз замер, сделав шаг и прислушался снова. Из леса послышался оглушающий вой, а перед ним из ниоткуда оказался огромный волк с красными глазами и оскаленной пастью. Стайлз резко выдохнул и сделал шаг назад, падая в воду.

— Стайлз! Стайлз, черт возьми!

Стилински резко открыл глаза, судорожно вцепляясь в руку Айзека, который уже был готов залепить парню пощечину.

— Ну слава Богу… Что тебе снилось?

Стайлз судорожно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на мокрые простыни.

— Не помню…

— Ты нас перепугал.

Парень повернул голову и открыл глаза. Сбоку от кровати мялись Эрика, Кларк и Джордан. Рейес напряженно улыбнулась и посмотрела в сторону.

— Что-то не так?.. — Стайлз в упор посмотрел на Айзека.

— Да ничего особенного. Ты звал Хейла.

— Оу… А… где Дерек? — Стайлз сел и осмотрелся.

— Мы бы тоже хотели знать, — Эрика поморщила нос и посмотрела на открытую входную дверь.

— Беллами и Рейвен ушли его искать, мы уже собирались разбудить тебя, но ты начал кричать, — Кларк все еще обеспокоенно смотрела на парня.

— Сидя здесь, мы его точно не найдем, — Стайлз поднялся, но сделал это слишком резко, и его повело в сторону. Айзек тут же подхватил парня, прижимая к себе.

— Все хорошо! — Стилински вырвался из сильных рук и встал ровно. — Идем?

— Может, тебе лучше остаться? — Эрика помедлила. — Вдруг Дерек вернется сюда?

Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой и снова чуть не упал. Скрипнув зубами, он сел на кровать, понимая, что лучше действительно останется тут, чем будет мешать поискам.

— Хорошо. Я останусь.

Айзек уже открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что останется тоже, но Эрика схватила его за руку и утащила за собой. Стайлз прикрыл глаза и постарался понять, что с ним не так.

— Стайлз?

Резко повернув голову и открыв глаза, Стайлз нахмурился.

— Дерек?..

— А где все?

Стилински уже не был уверен, что он не спит, и даже не мог сказать сколько точно прошло времени. Казалось, что он закрыл глаза всего на минуту, но за окном стало светлее.

— Ушли искать тебя?..

— Хм. Мне не спалось, и я решил прогуляться.

— Один? Без оружия? Где от местных мы не знаем чего ожидать? — Стайлз резко встал, но тут же чуть не упал.

Дерек моментально оказался рядом, обнимая и не давая упасть.

— Дерек… — Стайлз облизал губы и уставился в глаза Хейлу.

— Что?

— Отпусти?..

— Ты сам меня держишь…

Стайлз только сейчас осознал, что вцепился в плечи мужчины.

— Я…

Дерек уже наклонился к нему, как с улицы раздался крик. Они вздрогнули и отпрянули друг от друга. Выбежав из дома, Хейл инстинктивно спрятал Стайлза за спину и осмотрелся.

— Это из леса?..

На площадь вышел Рассел в сопровождении охраны.

— Они не могли сюда пройти!

К нему подбежал парень, тяжело дыша:

— Щит… он отключен!..

Рассел тут же перевел взгляд на Дерека и Стайлза.

— Где ваши люди?

— Они… они пошли искать Дерека… — Стайлз закусил губу и встревоженно глянул на Хейла, который смотрел на лес.

— Что там? — Дерек сжал кулаки.

На площадь выбежали Джордан и Рейвен, за ними шел Айзек, неся на руках раненую Кларк. А позади шли Эрика, Беллами и испуганный ребенок. Девочка, увидев Рассела, тут же бросилась к нему, рассказывая, что чужаки спасли ее.

Айзек подошел к Расселу, который, успокоив ребенка, передал девочку в руки подоспевших женщин, и жестом указал следовать за ним. Зайдя в лазарет, Лейхи аккуратно положил девушку на кушетку и отошел в сторону. Мужчина посмотрел на Айзека, а потом перевел взгляд на Кларк. Рана была на бедре, но не опасная. Когда зашел врач, Рассел отвел Лейхи в сторону и с интересом осмотрел футболку парня.

— Черная кровь? — мужчина изогнул бровь и внимательно посмотрел на парня.

— Это не моя…

Кивнув, Рассел повернулся в сторону девушки, которой зашивали рану. Он выдохнул и кинул взгляд на светлеющее небо за окном.

— Я думаю, что вы сможете задержаться здесь.


	7. Глава 7

Стайлз снова не мог найти себе места. На этот раз не было Дерека и Беллами. Кларк осталась в лазарете. Айзек отказался разговаривать со Стилински без Хейла. Чем только больше накрутил парня.

— Стайлз, — Эрика схватилась за голову и закатила глаза. — Успокойся и сядь!

— Я не понимаю почему вы все так спокойны! — он ткнул пальцем в девушку, а потом в Айзека, который скучающе изучал свои ногти.

— Наверно, потому что мы ничего не можем сделать? — Эрика изогнула бровь и посмотрела на остальных. Рейвен усмехнулась, но даже не открыла глаз, а Джордан пытался разглядеть что-то в окне, не реагируя.

— Если бы…

Он только начал, как его прервало появление Хейла и Блейка. Стайлз тут же пошел к ним, но был перехвачен Айзеком, который, резко встав, прижал к себе парня, шепча ему на ухо:

— Ты можешь хоть пять минут помолчать? Это важно.

Отпустив парня, Лейхи прошел к Дереку и встал напротив. Остальные окружили мужчин, молча ожидая, что они скажут.

— Это странно, но Рассел изменил свое решение, — Блейк внимательно посмотрел на Айзека.

— Сказал, что мы можем остаться, но должны будем сами обустроиться…

— Там? — Рейвен указала пальцем на окно, за которым едва виднелся лес.

— Да, — Беллами сложил руки на груди и вздохнул. — Они помогут нам сделать щит… Но это все. Вся помощь.

— Круто, а строить мы из чего…

Айзек усмехнулся и перебил Эрику:

— Вокруг сплошной лес.

Все замолчали, и в тишине стало совсем неуютно. Дерек глянул на Стайлза, который в кои-то веке просто стоял молча и слушал.

— Стайлз?.. — все обернулись на парня.

— Что? — Стилински недовольно глянул на Лейхи и пожал плечами. — Я как все.

— Не верится, что они просто так передумали… — Рейвен отошла обратно к кровати, на которой до этого лежала, и села. К ней подошел Беллами, садясь рядом.

Дерек уже собирался пройти к своей кровати, но Айзек перехватил его за руку повыше локтя и довольно ощутимо сжал пальцы.

— Я хочу с тобой поговорить. Точнее, нам всем нужно поговорить, — он взглядом указал на Эрику и Стайлза.

— А почему нельзя?..

— Это касается крови.

Нахмурившись сильнее, Хейл бросил взгляд на Рейвен и Блейка, а потом кивнул в сторону. Когда они отошли, Айзек провел по шее рукой и встряхнул волосами.

— Рассел передумал, когда увидел у Кларк черную кровь.

— И что? — Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой. — Может, он удивлен и хочет узнать…

— Он не был удивлен. Не так удивлен, как если бы видел в первый раз. Он удивился, что она есть у кого-то из нас.

— Круто, — Эрика посмотрела на Айзека и перевела взгляд на Хейла. — Может, не стоит тут оставаться?

— Ну уж нет! Я пас! Не вернусь снова в эту чертову камеру! — Стайлз сжал зубы и уже был готов отстаивать свое мнение с боем.

— Я тоже считаю, что уже перебор, — Айзек прищурился и сделал к Стилински шаг.

— Ч-что?.. — Стайлз тут же напрягся, машинально делая шаг назад.

— Да просто показалось, — Лейхи улыбнулся, а Стайлз недоумевающе уставился на него.

— Это что сейчас было вообще?

— О чем вы тут секретничаете? — Рейвен повисла на Эрике, обнимая ее сзади за плечи.

— Оу, решаем какой дом отстроим. Я вот предложила, как у Дерека, но ребята такие ленивые, что хотят просто вырыть землянку!

— Идея. И париться не надо.

— Вот ты и будешь рыть, — Дерек едва улыбнулся и успел отойти, прежде чем Эрика дотянулась бы до него.

— Очень смешно! Но ты уже тут не главный!

Все замерли и уставились на нее.

— Ну да… точно, — Стайлз пихнул плечом рядом стоящего Айзека.

— Ага. И не был.

Дерек закатил глаза и хотел уже ответить, но ему помешали. Дверь резко распахнулась, и в комнату вошли люди.

— Вас приглашают на завтрак, — высокая стройная девушка чуть склонила голову и, бросив заинтересованный взгляд на Дерека, указала на выход.

— Как я рад, что этот ужин не мы, — Стайлз сказал это себе под нос, но Лейхи его услышал.

— Надеюсь, что в здешнем лесу не бродит парочка зомби.

— Но там явно что-то есть. Небезопасное.

Хейл, проходя мимо парней, взял Стайлза за руку и повел на выход, кидая на Айзека нечитаемый взгляд. Лейхи лишь скривил губы в улыбке и пошел следом. На пороге Дерек прижался к Стайлзу, шепча ему в ухо:

— Мне нужно с тобой поговорить. Наедине.

Стилински уже хотел спросить о чем, но Дерек отпустил его и ушел вперед.

***

— Эта еда такая странная. Но есть можно, — Эрика погладила себя по животу и потянулась.

— Тебе что не дай, все слопаешь, — Стайлз улыбнулся, уворачиваясь от ленивого подзатыльника.

Завтракали они одни, под присмотром охраны. Рассел так и не показался. К Кларк их не пустили, сказав, что девушке нужен покой и отдых. И пока никто не обращал на них внимания, решили осмотреть территорию.

Спустившись к подножию холма, они пошли по тропинке, по бокам от которой был сад. Некоторые деревья и кустарники были знакомы, но многие видели впервые. Странно было видеть такое в живую. Стайлз провел пальцами по листьям красного цвета и вздохнул. Он все еще ощущал реальность, как сон.

— Стайлз, — Хейл подошел к нему и встал рядом, смотря на дерево.

— Дерек… — парень повернулся и спрятал руки в карманах штанов. — Ты хотел поговорить?

— Да. Мне кажется…

— Ого! Это клубника?! — Айзек не успел остановить Эрику, которая уже схватила ярко фиолетовую ягоду, действительно по форме напоминающую земную клубнику. — Ай!

Она выронила плод, который оказался колючим. На ладони тут же выступили капельки крови. Айзек чертыхнулся и уже собирался закрыть своей ладонью ранки, чтобы никто не увидел цвет крови, но замер.

— Что случилось? — Рейвен тут же оказалась рядом. — Не будешь хватать всякое! — девушка улыбнулась и достала платок, протягивая Эрике.

Та тяжело и испуганно дышала, растерянно смотря то на ладонь, то на Айзека, а потом перевела взгляд на подошедшего Дерека. Стайлз протиснулся к девушке и собирался высказать ей, но лишь остался стоять с открытым ртом. Кровь Эрики была красного цвета.

***

Им пришлось вернуться в дом, куда их поселили. На пороге они столкнулись с Расселом, который как раз шел к ним.

— Все в порядке? — мужчина обеспокоенно посмотрел на Эрику, которая прижимала раненую руку к груди, баюкая ее.

— Да. Эрика укололась о… фрукт?

— Ах, эти плоды коварны, — мужчина улыбнулся. — Но совершенно безвредны. Я хотел с вами поговорить о том, что будет дальше. Мои люди готовы пойти с вами, чтобы сделать щит. И я думаю, что не стоит оставлять шаттл в лесу.

— Рейвен и я пойдем с вашими людьми, Айзек, Стайлз и Дерек за шаттлом, а Джордан и Эрика останутся с Кларк, — Беллами осмотрел всех и, не услышав возражений, кивнул.

— Как скажите, — Рассел попросил одного из людей проводить тех кто идет в лес до щита, а Рейвен и Беллами указал следовать за ним. Прежде чем уйти, он бросил взгляд на руку Эрики, но, заметив красное, быстро потерял интерес.

— Давайте только быстрее… — Эрика нервно закусила губу.

— Не думаю, что кто-то захочет устроить барбекю. Если только из нас, — Стайлз подвигал бровями и улыбнулся.

— Да ну тебя! У тебя и есть-то нечего! Одни кости!

— Не завидуй.

— Больно надо, — Эрика фыркнула и посмотрела на Айзека, который стоял в стороне и о чем-то напряженно думал. — Эй! Айзек?

— Что? — парень поднял глаза, недовольный, что его отвлекли.

— Хватит болтать, — Дерек, которому выдали обратно оружие, раздал Стайлзу и Айзеку по винтовке и указал на парня, который будет их сопровождать до щита. — Идем.

***

— Дальше я не пойду. Как только вы перелетите на эту сторону, я активирую защиту.

Дерек кивнул и вышел за границу, где его уже ждали парни. Сперва они шли по полю молча и как можно быстро. Но в лесу, как по команде, остановились.

— У Эрики красная кровь! Что это значит?! И у вас такая же?!

Айзек уже был готов заткнуть Стайлза, но Дерек резко поднял руку, призывая Стилински замолчать.

— Нас тоже интересуют эти вопросы, — Хейл достал из голенища сапога нож и протянул Айзеку.

— Боишься узнать, что не особенный? — Лейхи фыркнул, но нож взял и сделал небольшой надрез на ладони. Все затаили дыхание, — Красная.

Стайлз облизал губы и перевел взгляд на Хейла. Дерек взял протянутый Айзеком нож, вытер о штанину и провел по ладони, сжимая кулак.

— Ну?! — Стилински уже готов был сам раскрыть ладонь мужчины.

Дерек медленно разжал кулак и шумно выдохнул.

— И как такое возможно?

— Может, вы… исцелились? — Стайлз переводил взгляд с одного на другого. Но рана Айзека, как и Дерека, не затянулась.

— Если только от ликантропии, — Айзек еще раз глянул на красную кровь Хейла и вздохнул. — Я точно обычный человек.

Стайлз перевел взгляд на Хейла, но то лишь отрицательно мотнул головой. Почему-то ему не хотелось говорить при Айзеке, что с ним и правда что-то происходит. Но это совершенно отличается от того, что было на Земле. Если Дерек и становится снова оборотнем, то каким-то неправильным. Да и рана действительно не затянулась.

— А было бы хорошо, если бы хоть один из вас стал с когтями и клыками, — Стайлз вздохнул и пошел дальше к шаттлу.

— И нас бы тут точно прикончили, — Айзек усмехнулся, посматривая на Хейла. В последнее время он никому не доверял. А бывшего альфу готов был при любой возможности кинуть.

— Может, сам Рассел оборотень? Мы же не знаем кто эти люди. И кто вообще помимо них живет на этой планете.

— Ты снова стал выдумывать небылицы, Стайлз, — Дерек покачал головой и заметил как среди деревьев блеснуло железо. — Мы уже совсем близко.

Дерек ушел чуть вперед, а Айзек, воспользовавшись этим, поймал Стайлза за руку и заставил сбавить ход.

— Ты не думаешь, что с Хейлом что-то не так?

Стайлз нахмурился, кинул взгляд на Дерека и пожал плечами:

— Он как обычно. Ты же знаешь, что Дерек скрытный и мало кому доверяет.

— Он, в отличии от нас с Эрикой, урожденный оборотень. Тогда, когда случилось затмение…

— Вы идете?! — Дерек был уже у шаттла, недовольно смотря на отставших парней.

— Что там было? — Стайлз не дал Айзеку уйти вперед, хватая его за руку и смотря в глаза.

— Мне показалось, что он…

— Стайлз?!

Айзек поморщился и мотнул головой:

— Договорим потом, а то твой любимый еще, не дай Бог, приревнует.

Стайлз скривился, как будто съел лимон. Айзек неосознанно перевел взгляд на губы парня, облизываясь и уже собираясь поцеловать, но Стилински резко отвернулся и ушел к Хейлу. Сжав кулаки, Айзек запрокинул голову, смотря на едва виднеющееся сквозь кроны деревьев небо.


	8. Глава 8

Ужин давно прошел, но Айзек не спешил на встречу, хотя сам ее назначил. Стайлз оторвал травинку и засунул в рот, сперва прикусывая, но, спохватившись, тут же выплюнул. Мало ли, что тут за растения.

— Какой пунктуальный, — Лейхи подошел со спины, внимательно следя за действиями Стайлза.

— Зато ты — нет! Какого черта, Айзек? Ты меня сам позвал, — Стилински резко поднялся на ноги и повернулся к парню, тут же оказываясь в кольце крепких рук. — Отпусти.

— Знаешь, за информацию нужно платить, — Айзек усмехнулся и наклонился к лицу парня, касаясь его носа своим.

— Ты шутишь? — Стайлз даже перестал вырываться, во все глаза уставившись на Лейхи.

Дернув уголками губ в усмешке, Айзек все же отпустил Стайлза, делая два шага назад и пряча руки в карманы штанов. Он отвернулся, пережидая вспышку гнева. Как же ему хотелось разложить Стилински прямо тут, на траве. Заткнуть его рот языком, а лучше чем-то…

— Я с тобой говорю! — Стайлз нахмурился. — Я ухожу, — он развернулся, но Айзек схватил его за локоть, поворачивая к себе.

— Мне кажется, что в Хейле есть волк.

— С чего ты это решил? — Стайлз вырвал руку из крепкой хватки и потер место, где были пальцы парня. Айзек слишком сильно сдавил.

— Когда случилось затмение, ему стало плохо. Ему одному, Стайлз.

— Это не показатель…

— Да. Но, как я уже говорил, он урожденный оборотень. И если наши с Эрикой волки могли действительно погибнуть, то Дерек был еще и Альфой.

— Тогда… это же хорошо? — Стайлз закусил губу и посмотрел в сторону домов.

— Не уверен… — Айзек прищурился. — Знаешь, тут тоже не все так гладко. Рассела интересует черная кровь. И я даже рад, что наша изменилась…

— Кларк все еще в лазарете. Тебе не кажется это странным? Ты же говорил, что там не такая уж и серьезная рана.

— Мне многое что кажется странным, — Айзек поймал Стайлза за подбородок и повернул к себе. — Особенно, твои нелепые надежды…

Стайлз дал ему по руке, усмехаясь:

— То же самое могу сказать и о тебе.

— Скажи, если бы Брейден сейчас была здесь, чтобы ты делал?

— То же, что и ты, пока здесь Дерек.

Айзек сжал кулаки и покачал головой, смотря на улыбающегося Стайлза.

— Намекаешь, что мне стоит его устранить?

Улыбка Стайлза медленно сошла с губ. Он сделал к Айзеку шаг, еще один, подходя вплотную:

— Тронешь его, и я тебе горло вырву. Зубами.

Лейхи усмехнулся и схватил Стайлза за волосы на затылке, резко прижимая к себе еще сильнее и впиваясь болезненным поцелуем ему в рот. Укусив Айзека за губу, Стайлз рыкнул и отпихнул его, вытирая рот.

— Идиот.

— Такой же, как ты.

Оба тяжело дышали, смотря друг другу в глаза. Стайлз отвел взгляд первым. Молча развернувшись, он ушел, даже не думая ждать Айзека.

***

В доме было тихо, а свет нигде не горел. Стайлз прошел к столу, чтобы налить себе воды и чуть не заорал.

— Господи, Дерек… — парень схватился за грудь, стараясь успокоить бешено стучащее сердце. — Ты чего тут в темноте сидишь?

Хейл внимательно осмотрел Стайлза, а потом перевел взгляд на вошедшего в дверь Айзека.

— Не мог уснуть.

Лейхи даже не обратил на них внимания, сразу уходя спать. Стайлз налил себе воды, все еще никак не успокоившись. Выпив залпом половину стакана, он вытер рот рукавом и посмотрел на Дерека. Глаза привыкли к темноте, и Стилински рассмотрел выражение лица Хейла.

— Что-то случилось?..

— Меня беспокоит Кларк.

— У нее рана на бедре. И трудно ходить… — Стайлз закусил губу. Дерека реально беспокоит Гриффин, или он пытается уйти от ответа?

— Она могла бы и тут неплохо полежать, — Дерек посмотрел на стакан, из которого пил Стайлз.

Переступив с ноги на ногу, Стайлз пожал плечами и посмотрел в сторону.

— Уже поздно, Дерек… — он пропустил момент, когда Хейл оказался около него. Дерек резко втянул воздух около его шеи и отпрянул, широко раскрывая глаза.

— Я…

— Ты… ты меня понюхал?! — Стайлз тут же зажал себе рот ладонью, замирая и прислушиваясь. Но никто даже не пошевелился.

— Не знаю… Не помню… — Дерек нахмурился и мотнул головой.

— Ты чувствуешь его? — Стайлз теперь едва шептал.

Но Дерек его прекрасно слышал, что не вызывало радости. Внутри Хейла точно кто-то был. Но Дерек сомневался, что это нечто он сможет контролировать.

— Кто бы это ни был — волк или что-то другое, оно очень сильное.

— Нужно как можно быстрее поставить щит. Нам не стоит здесь оставаться. И нужно узнать как часто здесь затмения, — Стайлз говорил быстро и жестикулировал, едва не задевая Хейла.

— Ты прав. И нам нужна помощь. Нужно поговорить с Расселом, чтобы слетать за людьми на корабль, — Дерек перехватил конечность парня, опуская его руку вниз и нехотя отпуская.

— Дерек…

Хейл мотнул головой, посмотрел на губы Стайлза и напрягся. Чтобы они с Айзеком не делали наедине — его это не должно касаться.

— Идем спать, Стайлз.

Закусив губу, Стилински замер, смотря на Дерека. Тот что-то почувствовал? Или он видел их с Айзеком? Но так и не решившись ничего спросить, Стайлз лишь кивнул и ушел за Дереком.

***

После завтрака Беллами и Джордан ушли навестить Кларк, а Рейвен осталась ждать человека, который пойдет с ней к новому щиту. Эрика села около девушки и посмотрела на какую-то деталь в ее руке.

— Что это?

— Тебе правда интересно? — Рейвен изогнула бровь и посмотрела на Эрику, прищуриваясь от слепящего глаза солнечного света.

— Знаешь, когда пытаешься выжить, чтобы не стать ужином зомби, и не такое можешь сделать, — Эрика грустно улыбнулась, вспоминая свою прошлую жизнь. — Такое ощущение, что мне действительно триста лет.

— Фактически так и есть, — Рейвен улыбнулась и похлопала девушку по бедру.

Они помолчали, думая о своем, а потом Эрика задала неожиданный вопрос:

— Вы с Кларк из-за парня поссорились?

— Что?.. — Рейвен сперва растерялась. — Откуда ты…

Эрика понимающе улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

— Может случиться, что угодно, но люди останутся людьми. По сути мы такие же животные.

— Да уж, — Рейвен фыркнула и снова покрутила в пальцах железку. — Но, это в прошлом. Произошло еще много чего. И Кларк порой поступала… — она замолчала, понимая, что слишком разоткровенничалась.

— Оу, я знаю таких людей. Наш Дерек такой же.

— Не заметила, чтобы кто-то был недоволен.

Эрика хитро глянула на девушку и закусила губу. Про оборотней она точно ничего не собиралась рассказывать. По крайней мере сейчас.

— Поверь мне на слово.

Их беседу прервал Рик, парень, который помогал Рейвен. Попрощавшись с Эрикой, Рейес ушла, оставляя ее одну. Решив, что нужно найти кого-то из своих, Эрика поднялась, отряхивая штаны и осматриваясь. Уже собираясь зайти в дом, она замерла, смотря, как Айзек вышел из дома Рассела.

Когда Лейхи подошел к ней, Эрика сложила руки на груди, кивая в сторону дома местного лидера:

— Что ты там забыл?

— А ты за мной следишь? Хейл приказал? — он, не останавливаясь, прошел мимо.

— А?.. При чем тут Дерек? Стой, Айзек! — она зашла за ним в дом и прикрыла дверь. — Просто я не думаю, что нам стоит…

— Правильно делаешь — не думаешь.

Эрику слова задели, но она лишь безразлично пожала плечами и ушла на второй этаж. Айзек чертыхнулся, но не стал догонять Рейес и извиняться. Он пытался узнать у Рассела, что происходит в лесу. Но так и не добился внятного ответа. Да и тот факт, что мужчина так сильно был похож на Арджента, выбивал из колеи.

— Это бред! — Стайлз залетел в дом и едва успел остановиться, чтобы не врезаться в Айзека. За ним зашел Дерек.

— Что случилось? — Лейхи переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Рассел запретил лететь на корабль за нашими людьми. Точнее, попросил. Но звучало это… — Стайлз сел на стул около стола и прикрыл глаза.

— Мы должны помочь Рейвен. И тогда сами будем решать, что нам делать.

— И зачем нам вообще этот щит? — Стилински выдохнул и посмотрел на Дерека.

— В лесу что-то или кто-то, но нам не скажут, — Айзек усмехнулся и поймал взгляд Стайлза.

— Чудесно. Кстати, — он хлопнул себя по коленям ладонями, — Так что все же случилось в затмение? — он внимательно следил за реакцией Лейхи и Хейла.

— Этого мы не знаем. Но здесь никого не было. Значит, они где-то прячутся от него, — Айзек пожал плечами и посмотрел на напряженного Дерека.

Хейл, поняв, что Стайлз спрашивает не о нем, едва заметно выдохнул и кивнул, подтверждая слова Айзека.

— Мы улетели до того, как случилось затмение. И думаю, что сделали правильно.

— Нужно разузнать про него у Рассела, — Стайлз встал, собираясь идти к выходу, но дверь открылась и в комнату зашли Беллами и Кларк.

— Привет, — девушка улыбнулась, держась за Блейка.

— Тебя наконец-то отпустили? — Стайлз улыбнулся и подошел к ним.

— Но очень были против, — Гриффин нахмурилась и машинально осмотрелась. — Они задавали мне кучу вопросов, брали анализы и проводили какие-то тесты. Хоть я и сама много знаю, но что делали они, не смогла понять.

Они переглянулись, но так ничего и не смогли сформулировать. Беллами подхватил Кларк на руки, говоря, что ей нужно больше отдыхать и унес девушку на второй этаж, укладывая в кровать и прося Эрику присмотреть за ней.

Стайлз перехватил Дерека под локоть и отвел в сторону.

— Ты помнишь… ночь, когда ранили Кларк, я слышал… В лесу. В общем, там выли… — Стилински потер нос, морщась. — Но я не уверен. Черт. Я тогда был в каком-то полубреду…

— Все хорошо, Стайлз. Успокойся, — Дерек взял его за плечи и улыбнулся.

— Но нам нужно выяснить кто там. А еще что Рассел знает про черную кровь. У вас она тоже была такого цвета… — Стайлз резко задрал голову. — Нам нужно проверить… если у вас она изменила цвет, то может и у Кларк?

Хейл покачал головой.

— Она не оборотень. Это что-то генетическое, искусственно созданное человеком.

Айзек подошел к ним, бесцеремонно вмешиваясь в разговор:

— О чем речь?

Стайлз выдохнул и глянул на Беллами, который только спустился со второго этажа.

— Решаем, кто пойдет к Рейвен.

— Так может нужно обсуждать это всем вместе? — Лейхи изогнул бровь.

— Кстати, а где Джордан? — Стайлз проигнорировал выпад Айзека, обращаясь к Блейку.

— Он нашел себе занятие. Решил помочь местной девушке, — Беллами улыбнулся и подошел к парням.

— Ты к Рейвен?

— Да.

— Мы пойдем с тобой, — Стайлз кивнул на Дерека. Блейк лишь согласно кивнул и вышел первым.

Когда они ушли, Айзек поднялся на второй этаж и лег на свою кровать, прикрывая глаза.

— Почему не пошел с ними? — Эрика присела на край кровати, говоря шепотом, чтобы не разбудить только уснувшую Кларк.

— Зачем? Их и так вполне достаточно, — Айзек повернулся на бок к ней спиной, заканчивая разговор.

Осмотрев парня, девушка вздохнула и перевела взгляд на окно. Новая жизнь пока совершенно ничем не отличалась от той, что была на Земле.


	9. Глава 9

Айзек вышел на улицу и осмотрелся. Стайлз с остальными еще не вернулись, а слушать треп Эрики о косметике и парнях, про которые она рассказывала Кларк, Лейхи надоело.

— Айзек? — Рассел подошел сзади, прослеживая взглядом куда смотрел парень.

— А?.. — Лейхи от неожиданности резко повернулся и напрягся, увидев главного человека на Санктуме одного и так близко.

Мужчина слишком напоминал Криса не только внешне, но и характером. А Айзек недолюбливал Арджента. Тот запросто мог убить не только человека, но и Альфу.

— Ты один? — Рассел кинул взгляд на дом, куда разместили гостей.

— Да. Кларк проснулась, и я подумал, что может найдется что перекусить. Ей нужно восстанавливать силы. После ранения, — Айзек скучающе пожал плечами, но сам внимательно следил за реакцией на свои слова.

— Пойдем, попрошу Тайри дать что-нибудь из еды, — мужчина кивнул на небольшое отдельно стоящее здание — столовую.

Они больше не обмолвились ни словом. Рассел распорядился дать Айзеку что-нибудь съестное, а сам ушел, сославшись на дела. Лейхи проводил его взглядом и покачал головой, нужно было как-то разузнать почему мужчина вдруг поменял свое мнение насчет них.

***

Уже на подходе к месту, где они планировали начать жизнь заново, Беллами кинул взгляд на Дерека и чуть замедлил шаг, чтобы идти с ним в ногу.

— Я так и не понял, что насчет наших людей на корабле.

— Нас не так много, так что, думаю, мы сможем уговорить Кри… Рассела, чтобы они спустились… — Дерек чертыхнулся про себя.

От Беллами не укрылось, что Хейл запнулся на имени главы:

— Кстати, когда вы первый раз увидели Рассела, то странно отреагировали… — Блейк прищурился, мельком посмотрев на Стайлза.

— На Земле был один человек, который очень похож на него… Мы думали, что у нас глюки.

— Похож? Было такое чувство, что вы его самого увидели…

Стайлз, который все прекрасно слышал, подошел ближе и протиснулся между ними:

— Но мы ошиблись. И не о чем говорить.

Беллами не стал больше обсуждать Рассела, к тому же они уже дошли до Рейвен. Щит уже почти был установлен, оставалось работы дня на три, и тогда можно было начать строить свои дома.

В какой-то момент Стайлз оказался один около границы щита. Кинув взгляд на лес, который был слишком близко, Стилински нахмурился и отвернулся, уже собираясь пойти к своим. Сделав шаг, он замер, услышав позади себя рычание.

Но тут его позвал Дерек, и все затихло. Стайлз сглотнул и резко обернулся. Никого не было, и даже листва на кустарниках не колыхалась. Сделав пару шагов к лесу, услышал, как его снова зовет Дерек, уже не так ласково как в первый раз.

— Иду!

Стайлз решил, что найдет кого-нибудь из местных, кто расскажет про лес. И кто там обитает.

***

Сев за стол, Стайлз осмотрелся и поймал на себе взгляд Айзека.

— Что?

— Как свидание прошло?

Они с Лейхи сидели на одном конце стола, а на другом Джордан и Рейвен. Между ними еще оставались свободные места для остальных. Стайлз усмехнулся и подпер подбородок ладонью.

— Супер. Колючая трава, непонятный лес и радиоактивный щит. Все, как я люблю.

— Ты забыл про зомби, — Айзек улыбнулся и сел ровно, беря в руки вилку.

— Черт! С ними здесь проблемы. Но если ты не заткнешься, то я и эту проблему решу, — подвигав бровями, Стайлз кинул взгляд на девушку, которая разговаривала с Дереком.

— Смотрю, ты на свидание с правой рукой ходил?

— Боже, Айзек, — Стайлз не успел съязвить, к ним подошли Кларк и Эрика.

— О чем секретничаете? — Эрика села рядом со Стайлзом, а Гриффин напротив нее с Айзеком.

— Айзек интересовался, где здесь клуб знакомств. Говорит, устал от одиночества, — Стайлз дал Эрике пять и посмотрел на хмурого Лейхи.

— Ну девушек здесь много… — Кларк заметила недовольный взгляд Айзека и пожала плечами. — И парней.

Все засмеялись, кроме Лейхи, который лишь закатил глаза и молча налили себе воды в стакан.

Дерек подошел последним, садясь на свободное место и сразу начиная есть. После того, как они вернулись, Хейл, сославшись на головную боль, ушел сразу в дом, на второй этаж. И спустился только к ужину. Стайлз пару раз поднимался, спрашивая, как Дерек себя чувствует, но получал лишь молчание.

Хейл делал вид, что спит. Стайлз понимал это каким-то шестым чувством. Но не собирался лезть к человеку, который не хочет, чтобы ему помогли. Уйдя в свои мысли, Стилински не сразу заметил, что за столом практически никого не осталось. Только он и Рейвен.

Девушка пила какой-то фиолетовый напиток, смотря перед собой и явно думая не о самых приятных вещах.

— Ты в порядке? — Стайлз посмотрел на свою тарелку, в которой осталось больше половины. Но аппетита не было.

— А? — девушка встрепенулась и посмотрела на Стилински. — Да. Хочешь?

Она налила в чистый стакан напиток и протянула Стайлзу. Стилински пересел ближе к ней и понюхал содержимое стакана.

— Оу, это та алкогольная штука?

— Ага. От нее такое состояние странное. Как будто летишь, и ничего тебя не тревожит…

— Поверь, много этого пить не стоит, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, стукнувшись своим стаканом со стаканом Рейвен, сделал большой глоток.

Напиток был легким, сладким, спирта не чувствовалось совсем. В том и была ловушка. Можно выпить много, а в один момент опьянеть так, что и двух слов связать не сможешь. Но никто из местных не напивался, поэтому ограничения не было.

— Учту, — Рейвен улыбнулась и встала. — Нужно обсудить, что делаем завтра. Не задерживайся.

Стайлз кивнул и проводил ее взглядом, выхватывая среди людей знакомую фигуру. Дерек снова разговаривал с той девушкой. Улыбался ей и позволял трогать свою руку. Допив залпом напиток, Стайлз налил себе еще немного, и отвернулся, смотря на местных.

Это явно не первое поколение людей на этой планете. Интересно, они хотели когда-нибудь вернуться на Землю? Хотя, они даже не знали, что из себя представляет родная планета. Лишь по нескольким фотографиям, которые Стайлз видел в местной школе. Мысли парня зацепились за одну фотографию, на которой был изображен Рассел-первый с семьей, но его отвлек звук разбившегося стекла.

Посмотрев на причитающую девушку, которая тут же начала собирать осколки, а остальные помогать ей, Стайлз поднялся и вышел из столовой. Дерека уже не было. Посмотрев по сторонам, Стайлз не заметил никого из своих, но увидел Рассела. Мужчина кого-то ждал или просто осматривал свои владения.

Медленно подойдя к мужчине, Стайлз встал рядом и кашлянул, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— М? — Рассел повернулся и изогнул бровь. Он не помнил как звали парня.

— Хотел спросить… А в лесу?.. — Стилински замолчал, замечая идущего к ним Айзека.

— Стайлз, ты мне нужен.

Стилински закатил глаза. Знает он, как нужен Айзеку. Просто помешать пришел.

— Иду. Я сейчас приду, — Стайлз указал глазами, чтобы Лейхи ушел, но парень не сдвинулся с места.

— Я вижу, вам и правда нужно поговорить. Иди, — Рассел сделал паузу, — Стайлз. Я отвечу на твои вопросы в следующий раз.

Злобно посмотрев на Айзека, Стайлз кивнул, едва улыбнувшись Расселу, попрощался и пошел за Лейхи.

— Какого черта ты постоянно лезешь?! — зло шипя.

— Прежде, чем что-то делать или говорить, нужно обсудить это со всеми, Стилински.

— Серьезно? Может, когда мне приспичит поссать, я должен обсудить это с Эрикой, Кларк, и всеми вами?!

— Не перегибай палку, — Айзек нахмурился и резко остановился. — Если у тебя проблемы с Хейлом, не значит, что можешь срываться…

Стайлз показал Айзеку фак и, не дослушав, ушел в дом. В лесу было что-то или кто-то чего боялись местные. Не просто так же у них стоит щит, и они не ходят в лес. Но Айзек, когда-нибудь доведет Стайлза, и тот ему хорошенько врежет. Пусть переключится на кого-нибудь, эта ненужная забота начала серьезно раздражать.

***

Когда, через несколько дней, щит был готов. Все собрались на первом этаже.

— Нас слишком мало, чтобы хоть что-то построить, — Кларк осмотрела ребят.

— И оружия у нас нет, — Рейвен переглянулась с Айзеком, который согласно кивнул.

— Рассел считает, что щита хватит для защиты… — Беллами не успел договорить, как его перебил Стайлз.

— Да. Но если нам понадобится сходить в лес? Они что-то недоговаривают. И это может быть опасно.

Все замолчали, машинально поворачиваясь к Дереку.

— Что? — Хейл изогнул бровь и осмотрелся.

— Ну это ты соблазняешь местную принцессу, — Эрика заулыбалась, двигая бровями.

— Мы просто… кхм, разговариваем… — Дерек почувствовал на себе тяжелый взгляд, но стойко выдержал его.

— Это все неважно! Нужно сходить к Расселу и сказать, что нам нужны еще люди. Наши люди, — Кларк посмотрела на Беллами, который согласно кивнул.

— Тогда пойду я и Дерек, — Блейк кивнул Хейлу на дверь, и они вышли, не теряя времени.

***

— Думаю, я соглашусь на вашу просьбу, — Рассел сидел на чем-то напоминающем трон и пристально смотрел на парней. — Только… — он заметил, как радость на их лицах сменилась настороженностью. — Скоро затмение. И вам лучше всем покинуть Санктум. А когда затмение пройдет, вы вернетесь со своими людьми.

— Да, мы так и поступим, — Беллами и Дерек уже собирались выйти, как Рассел снова их остановил:

— И еще одно. Ваши люди должны будут пройти медицинский осмотр. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы вирусы с Земли попали на Санктум. Надеюсь, вы меня поймете. Я забочусь о своем народе.

— Я думаю, в этом нет нужды, но мы пройдем, — Дерек напрягся, переглядываясь с Беллами. Попрощавшись с Расселом, они вернулись к своим.

— И? — Эрика подскочила со стула, который с грохотом упал.

— Спокойнее, — Хейл вздохнул и осмотрел всех, не замечая только Стайлза и Айзека. Ему не хотелось признавать, но это его задело.

— Есть условие — все пройдут медосмотр, — Беллами прошел к столу и сел.

— И…

— Вы уже вернулись?! — Стайлз спустился со второго этажа, запыхавшийся и помятый.

— Оу… тебя всего лишь попросили передвинуть кровать, — Эрика покачала головой, усмехаясь.

— Сама и двигала бы! Так что там? Он запретил?

— Нет, Стайлз, как раз наоборот. Но…

— И кто полетит?

— Все.

Взгляды устремились на Беллами.

— То есть, все? — Джордан нахмурился и глянул на Дерека.

— Скоро затмение, и Рассел просил нас всех покинуть планету. Как только затмение пройдет — вернемся.

Айзек, все это время стоящий за спиной Дерека, вышел вперед:

— Тогда можем выдвигаться прямо сейчас.

Шаттл, когда щит был установлен, был перемещен на их территорию, а путь занимал примерно часа два.

— К чему такая спешка? Затмение через полтора суток. Мы могли, хотя бы это время отдохнуть… — Эрика посмотрела на девушек.

Рейвен пожала плечами, говоря тем самым, что не против. Кларк тоже еще было трудно ходить, и она была «за», чтобы нога зажила получше.

— Мне нужно то фиолетовое пойло… — Стайлз прошептал это себе под нос, но рядом стоящая Рейвен его услышала.

Все разошлись, обдумывая варианты, как лучше использовать выделенную им землю.

***

— Не спится? — темноволосая девушка подошла к Айзеку и посмотрела на небо, куда смотрел парень. — На Земле так же?..

— Нет. Там было очень много звезд и созвездия… — Лейхи выдохнул и опустил голову. — Не спится. Это ваше затмение…

— Если есть, где укрыться, то это совсем не страшно. Ой, меня зовут Катя.

— Айзек, — он пожал тонкую ладошку и улыбнулся.

— У меня есть одно средство, чтобы спалось лучше. Идем, — она привела его в странное помещение, полностью заполненное травами. Сушеные, в банках, в каком виде и каких только не было.

Она протянула парню небольшой флакончик с насыщенным зеленого цвета жидкостью.

— Хватит всего пару капель, чтобы проспать всю ночь, — она улыбнулась и дотронулась пальцами до руки Айзека.

— Спасибо, — парень кивнул и улыбнулся. Наклонившись, он поцеловал девушку в щеку, и та, засмущавшись, убежала.

Айзек посмотрел на флакон, и в его мозгу тут же возникла одна интересная мысль.


	10. Глава 10

Не найдя Дерека в доме после завтрака, Стайлз вышел на улицу и осмотрелся. С Хейлом явно было не все в порядке. Но Дерек, как обычно, не собирался никому открываться, и как он считал, втягивать кого-то в свои проблемы.

— Оу, прости, — Стайлз остановил мимо проходящего парня и спросил у него про Хейла, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Тогда Стайлз описал внешность Дерека, но и тогда не добился ответа. — Черт… и куда опять свалил?

Решив прогуляться, Стилински уже почти спустился в сад, как заметил Дерека.

— Дер… ек, кхм, — подойдя ближе, Стайлз заметил девушку, которую за спиной Хейла видно не было. — О, я помешал?

— Нет, — девушка улыбнулась и, переглянувшись с Дереком, ушла.

— Хм, — Стайлз поджал губы и посмотрел ей вслед, а когда повернулся снова к Хейлу, то слишком радостно и неестественно заулыбался. — Я помешал свиданию? — Стилински подмигнул и опустил голову, проводя ладонью по волосам.

— Нет, Стайлз, — Дерек вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. — Мы просто случайно встретились.

— Часто вы случайно встречаетесь, — парень усмехнулся и поднял голову, щурясь от солнца.

— Что-то случилось? Ты меня искал? — Дерек перевел тему.

— Да нет, просто хотел узнать как ты, — Стилински пожал плечами и осмотрелся, ища предлог, чтобы побыстрее уйти.

— Со мной все в порядке, — Дерек покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Хочешь прогуляться?

— Оу… да?.. Да, конечно, хочу, — едва улыбнувшись, Стайлз пошел рядом с Дереком по тропинке между неизвестных деревьев, на которых были плоды черного цвета в виде полумесяца.

Когда молчание затянулось, Стайлз кинул взгляд на Дерека, который в свою очередь посмотрел на парня.

— Кхм, — Стайлз дернул уголком губ и спрятал руки в карманы штанов. — Скотт был бы сейчас рад…

— Чему? — Дерек напрягся.

— Ну, он хотел вылечиться. Не быть оборотнем, — Стилински грустно улыбнулся и пнул камушек.

— А, да, — Дерек коротко кивнул и больше ничего не сказал.

— Так… — резко остановившись, Стайлз посмотрел на спину Хейла и тяжело выдохнул. — Давай вернемся к нашим?

— Иди, я скоро приду.

— Как скажешь, — Стайлз еще немного помялся, топчась на месте, но резко мотнув головой, развернулся и, чуть ли не бегом, направился к дому.

Дерек остановился, смотря перед собой и больно впиваясь ногтями в ладони. Он слышал, как часто и неровно бьется сердце парня до самого дома. И понимал, что, если он не сможет контролировать себя, то может случиться что-то непоправимое.

***

На обед Стайлз не пошел, сказав, что лучше поспит, да и аппетита нет. Но уснуть так и не смог. В голову лезли совершенно ненужные и дикие мысли. Он думал о том, что лучше бы вместо Хейла выжил Скотт или Эллисон. Стайлзу было бы больно, но он пережил бы утрату.

А так получалось, что Хейл вот он, протяни руку. Но в тоже время Дерек был так далеко. Неприступный, холодный, чужой. И дело было даже не в Брейден, и ни в какой-либо другой девушке. Сам Дерек не хотел иметь ничего общего со Стайлзом. А Стилински уже устал вечно быть сильным и понимающим. Он тоже хотел, чтобы кто-то интересовался его чувствами, кто-то любил.

Сев на кровати, Стайлз закусил губу. Ведь и сам хорош. Он ничуть не лучше Дерека. Хотя, Стайлз сразу сказал Айзеку, что между ними ничего не может быть. Не давал никаких ложных надежд, не смотрел виновато. Сжав голову руками, Стайлз рыкнул и приказал себе не думать о Хейле. Поднявшись, он прислушался к звукам в доме. Все еще были на обеде.

Достав из-под подушки пол литровую бутылку с фиолетовой жидкостью, Стайлз помедлил, но все же засунул ее за пазуху и спустился на первый этаж. Ему не хотелось сейчас никого видеть, и удача была на его стороне. Быстро выскользнув за дверь, Стилински прикрыл ее и направился вниз по склону. В первые дни, когда Рассел разрешил покидать дом, Стайлз с Эрикой обошли всю территорию. И так парень обнаружил небольшую хозяйственную постройку на самой окраине.

Зайдя внутрь помещения, где был полумрак и довольно прохладно, Стайлз дошел до низкой кушетки, застеленной шкурой неизвестного животного и сел, доставая бутылку. Он повертел ее в руках и поставил рядом на пол, заваливаясь на спину и прикрывая рукой глаза.

Казалось, что он задремал, но тут же подскочил, услышав скрип двери.

— О, Господи, ты меня напугала!

Рейвен снисходительно улыбнулась и осмотрелась. Стайлз все еще держался за сердце и часто дышал.

— Да ладно тебе. Так уж испугался? — пройдя по помещению, девушка села рядом с парнем и пихнула его плечом.

— Я почти уснул… И как-то само собой… — Стайлз изобразил что-то непонятное руками в воздухе и повернулся к Рейвен. — А ты, что тут делаешь? — прищурившись.

— Увидела, как ты шел сюда. Решила проверить, — она многозначительно посмотрела на бутылку.

— Оу, — Стайлз усмехнулся и нервно облизался. — Я просто…

— Да ладно, я же тебя не упрекаю, — Рейес снова пихнула его плечом и хитро посмотрела, доставая из рукава куртки такую же бутылку.

— Вечером нам нужно… Да, к черту! — Стайлз открыл свою бутылку, и стукнувшись ей с бутылкой Рейвен, сделал приличный глоток. — Сладкая, бррр.

Он глянул на девушку, которая тоже сделала немаленький глоток и так же морщилась.

— Здесь только это, — она улыбнулась и закусила губу. — Какие-то проблемы?

Стайлз молча опустил глаза на свои руки и выдохнул:

— Проблемы всегда. Кажется, их стало только больше.

— Айзек?

Стилински изогнул бровь и резко повернул голову в сторону Рейвен:

— Причем тут… — но увидев скептический взгляд, отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ну с Эрикой вы…

— С чего ты взяла, что это вообще связано с человеком?

— А я не права? — Рейес улыбнулась и сделала еще глоток.

— Может, — Стайлз улыбнулся и тоже отпил. — Но мне не хочется об этом говорить.

Они помолчали, а потом Стайлз начал рассказывать про Землю.

***

— Последние два глотка были лишними… — Стайлз пьяно выдохнул и закрыл глаза, поворачиваясь на бок.

Рейвен лежала лицом к нему, поглаживая парня по волосам.

— Мне кажется, лишними были полбутылки, — она хмыкнула и придвинулась ближе.

— Сейчас меня понесет на философию, а с нее еще на что-нибудь… — Стайлз открыл глаза и прижался носом к носу девушки.

— Вау, да ты у нас умный.

— Конечно, — почесав кончик носа, он прищурился и лег на спину, вытягивая ноги. — Нам скоро надо…

Он не успел договорить, как его рот накрыли нежные сладкие губы. Стайлз резко выдохнул, напрягаясь всем телом. Рейвен медленно отстранилась, смотря Стилински в глаза.

— Эм… прос…

Но Стайлз не дал ей договорить, резко притягивая к себе и впиваясь в губы настойчивым поцелуем. Он обхватил девушку за талию и перевернулся, нависая над Рейвен и часто дыша. Мыслей в голове не было, и хотелось только снять сексуальное напряжение. Рейес, заметив, что парень еще колеблется, стянула с себя кофту и откинула в сторону. Чуть улыбнувшись, она снова поцеловала Стилински и стянула с него футболку, отправляя следом за кофтой.

Дальше Стайлз справился сам, раздевая Рейвен и целуя нежную гладкую кожу. Где-то в глубине сознания, ему хотелось совершенно другого: прокачанных мышц, рельефных кубиков на прессе, щетины, которая кололась бы при поцелуях, от которой кожа на теле Стайлза бы покраснела…

Стилински резко выдохнул и зажмурился.

— Стайлз?..

Голос Рейвен слышался, как через толщу воды, но Стайлз не собирался останавливаться. Раздев девушку догола, он расстегнул свои штаны и кое-как избавился от них. Улыбнувшись, он поцеловал ее и опустил руку вниз, осторожно дотрагиваясь до влагалища. Рейес выгнулась, возбужденно и часто дыша.

Облизавшись, Стайлз смахнул со лба пот и, приставив головку ко входу, медленно толкнулся, запрокидывая голову и приоткрывая рот. Рейвен обхватила ногами бедра парня и притянула его ближе, укладывая на себя и целуя. Стайлз оторвался от зацелованных губ, вжимаясь носом в изгиб шеи и начиная резко и быстро двигаться внутри горячей нежной тесноты.

Он едва успел выйти, кончая на живот Рейвен. Схватив первое, что попалось под руку — свою куртку, он вытер девушку и откинул вещь в сторону, ложась рядом на спину и закрывая глаза. Они тяжело дышали, держась за руки, и незаметно уснули.

***

— Черт! — Стайлз подскочил, осматриваясь. — Рейвен! Проснись!

Рейес сонно зевнула и открыла глаза:

— Что?..

— Уже вечер! Мы, черт, мы проспали! — Стайлз пытался в темноте найти одежду, которая сливалась с полом.

— Если нас не ищут, то еще не время… — она начала искать свои вещи, шаря руками по полу.

— Если они подумают, что мы ушли раньше?!

Наконец-то одевшись, Стайлз подождал, пока Рейвен приведет себя в порядок, и вышел на улицу, осматриваясь.

— Вот черт, все уже уходят, — Стилински указал на людей, которые покидали свои дома, заканчивали работы и спешили за остальными.

Решив сперва зайти в дом, они направились по дороге к холму. Стайлзу вдруг стало как-то неловко, и он придержал Рейвен за локоть, тут же убирая руку:

— Эм… то, что… там…

— Послушай, это ничего не значит. Успокойся, — она улыбнулась и, дождавшись неуверенного кивка, пошла дальше.

Когда они уже дошли до лестницы ведущей к площади, их остановил Айзек:

— Вы где были?! Все уже ушли! — Лейхи пристально осмотрел Стилински и перевел взгляд на Рейвен.

— Мы болтали, — Рейес даже бровью не повела, а вот Стайлз покраснел.

Он сам не понимал, почему ему стыдно. Казалось, что Айзек знает, чем они занимались на самом деле. И хотя Лейхи ему никто, но под его пристальным взглядом становилось неловко.

— Идем. Из-за Кларк, мы вышли раньше. И все уже у шаттла, — Айзек мотнул головой в противоположную от дома сторону.

Кивнув, Рейвен пихнула Стайлза плечом и подмигнула ему. Стилински тут же вспыхнул, чувствуя, как румянец заливает щеки, выдавая его.

— Успокойся, ты слишком палишься, — Рейес подпихнула его в спину, идя за Айзеком.

Стайлз лишь нервно улыбнулся и поспешил вперед, стараясь не идти рядом с Лейхи. Он так был поглощен своими переживаниями, что не заметил, как они добрались до шаттла. Зайдя внутрь, Стайлз осмотрел всех и повернулся в сторону дверей.

Рейвен с Айзеком быстро прошли к пульту управления, садясь на свои места.

— Ну что, готовы? — Рейвен улыбнулась и уже собиралась закрыть двери.

— Стой! Где Дерек?! — Стайлз еще раз осмотрел всех и остановил взгляд на Айзеке.

— Он вроде шел за нами?.. — Кларк неуверенно посмотрела на Эрику и Беллами.

— А он разве не пошел с тобой?.. — Эрика подозрительно прищурилась, смотря на Айзека.

— Нет. Его со мной не было, — Лейхи выдержал взгляд девушки, поворачиваясь к Стилински. — У нас нет времени…

— Ты серьезно?! — Стайлз покачал головой, делая шаг назад.

— Стайлз… — Лейхи напрягся, готовый уже схватить парня.

— Я не оставлю его одного.

— Мы не можем ждать… — Беллами переглянулся с Кларк, и та согласно кивнула.

— Летите без нас, — Стайлз кинул взгляд на Айзека и вышел из шаттла.

Лейхи сжал зубы, но лишь сел на свое место. Когда двери закрылись, и шаттл поднялся в воздух, на Санктуме началось затмение.


	11. Глава 11

Дерек открыл глаза и потянулся. Состояние было как после того единственного раза, когда они напились на Земле. Вздохнув, Хейл снова закрыл глаза и вжался носом в подушку. Вокруг была тишина и спокойствие. И мозг Дерека не сразу сообразил, что это не хороший знак.

— Эрика? Беллами? — Хейл сел и прислушался. Но ни в доме, ни на улице не было слышно ни звука.

Осмотревшись, взгляд упал на фрукты, лежащие на тумбочке. Дерек принес их для Стайлза. Он собирался найти Стилински после обеда и поговорить до того, как они улетят на корабль. Но его перехватил Айзек, спрашивая, не видел ли он Рейвен?

А дальше… Дерек вроде выпил воды, и все. Темнота. Усмехнувшись, Хейл покачал головой и резко поднялся, едва не упав. Голова болела, в висках стучала кровь, а сердце сбивалось с ритма. Дерек на нетвердых ногах спустился вниз и попытался открыть дверь. Но она была заперта, а за окном все было залито красным светом.

Резко выдохнув, Дерек съехал спиной по двери на пол и стукнулся затылком о дерево. Он никого не чувствовал и не слышал. Не так плохо пережить затмение в одиночестве. Дерек дернулся, открывая глаза. Зрачки сузились, а радужка окрасилась в ярко красный цвет. Главное, чтобы поблизости не было людей.

***

Как только шаттл скрылся из виду, Стайлз активировал щит и побежал к поселению. Но не пробежал и десяти минут, как у него сбилось дыхание, а в боку закололо. Все же постоянные заморозки не пошли на пользу организму.

Оперевшись руками о колени и переведя дыхание, Стайлз прищурился и посмотрел на красное небо. По спине пробежали мурашки, но ничего не оставалось, как идти дальше. Спрятаться было негде. Или дом, или лес. И там, и там неизвестность.

Вздохнув, Стилински хлопнул в ладони и, отбросив мысли о плохом, пошел вперед. Надеясь, что Хейл не решит его прибить, как только увидит.

— Идиот… Дебил… Придурок… — Стайлз в очередной раз споткнулся и чуть не улетел носом в землю. — Да черт! Нахрена я остался… — Стилински остановился и облизал пересохшие губы.

Он уже не был так уверен, что стоит идти к Дереку. Чем ближе он подходил, тем уверенности становилось все меньше. Рассел рассказывал, что затмение действует на всех по-разному. На кого-то не действует совсем, а кто-то слетает с катушек, желая убить каждого, кто оказывался рядом. Даже самого близкого и родного человека.

А Хейл в тайне всегда мечтал перекусить Стайлзу горло. Парень машинально потер шею, морщась. Уже показались первые дома, а Стайлз все еще не набрался смелости прибавить шаг.

Чертов Айзек. Стайлз не представлял, что Лейхи мог сделать с Хейлом, чтобы тот не пришел к шаттлу. В мозгу щелкнуло, а перед глазами встала картина мертвого Дерека, и уже ни о чем не думая, Стилински рванул вперед.

Подбежав к дому, Стайлз резко остановился и свистнул, смотря на снесенную с петель дверь. Вот теперь ему точно стоило начинать беспокоиться.

***

Казалось, что он проваливается в липкую, желеобразную трясину. Дерек с трудом открыл глаза и попытался сфокусироваться на чем-то одном. Но перед глазами все застила красная пелена, размывая очертания предметов.

— Ммм… — он попытался разомкнуть губы и что-то сказать, но во рту был медный противный привкус.

Дерек попытался встать, и тут до его обостренного слуха донеслись шаги. Легкие, невесомые, как у его сестер и матери. Мотнув головой, он попытался абстрагироваться от звуков. Но тут услышал смех и голоса. Резко подняв голову, Дерек смог подняться на ноги, схватившись за ручку двери для опоры.

Голоса были совсем рядом, но в следующую секунду стали отдаляться.

— Мама?.. Лора?.. — Дерек дернул ручку, дверь лишь скрипнула, а ручка осталась у него в руке.

Рыкнув, Хейл отбросил бесполезную железку в сторону и ударил по двери. Толстая, из цельного массива дверь, выдерживающая натиск нескольких мужчин, отлетела как пушинка. Дерек вышел, разминая шею и осматриваясь. Он втянул носом воздух и повернулся в сторону, откуда шел слабый знакомый запах.

Его глаза то загорались красным, то становились естественного цвета, клыки и когти то появлялись, то исчезали. Дерек все еще пытался взять волка под контроль, но с каждой секундой понимал, что теряет его. А когда он, сам не помня как, оказался перед небольшой постройкой, из которой шел такой приятный манящий запах, отдал всю власть волку.

***

— Дерек?.. — Стайлз огляделся и, помедлив, зашел в дом.

Осмотревшись, он прислушался, понимая, что в доме никого нет. Но и запереться он теперь не сможет. Может, где-то остались незапертые дома, где он укроется и переждет затмение?

Уже собираясь выйти, Стилински почувствовал на своем затылке дыхание. Но он не слышал, чтобы кто-то входил. Холодея от ужаса, Стайлз резко развернулся, но сзади никого не было.

— Мать твою… — прикрыв глаза, он нервно улыбнулся и качнул головой, стараясь успокоить подскочивший пульс.

Облизавшись, он открыл глаза и забыл, как дышать. Перед ним был Дерек. Совершенно обычный, без клыков, когтей или светящихся глаз. Но Стилински шестым чувством знал, что не все так просто.

— Дерек…

Стайлз нервно улыбнулся и закусил губу, пытаясь взять себя в руки и не дрожать так явно.

— Стайлз.

Голос был Хейла, но интонация, с которой он произнес имя парня, больше подходила Питеру. Если Дерек обезумел, как дядюшка-зомби, то Стилински мог не пережить это затмение.

— Ты… тут.

Дерек изогнул бровь и снисходительно улыбнулся. Точь-в-точь, как Питер.

— Конечно. Где же еще мне быть?

— Может, я… лучше… эм… пойду? — Стайлз резко махнул рукой в сторону дверного проема, а в следующую секунду был прижат за горло к стене.

Стилински вцепился пальцами в руку Хейла, царапая короткими ногтями. Он уже видел темноту перед глазами, как его резко отпустили. Упав на пол, Стайлз схватился за горло, пытаясь безболезненно вдохнуть и одновременно вытереть выступившие слезы.

— Не стоит так себя вести, Стайлз.

Хейл стоял над ним, наигранно обеспокоенно смотря на мучения парня.

— Т-ты… кх… — Стилински замолчал, понимая, что все равно не сможет сказать ничего внятного.

— Правильно. Иногда лучше помолчать.

Дерек схватил его за шкирку и поставил на ноги, смотря парню в покрасневшее лицо. Прикрыв глаза, Хейл подался вперед, втягивая воздух около шеи Стайлза. Тихо зарычав, оборотень прижался носом к виску парня. Стайлз закаменел, боясь лишний раз сделать вдох.

— Ты так отвратительно пахнешь, — Дерек фыркнул и отстранился, смотря Стайлзу в глаза.

— Я… — Стайлз растерянно смотрел в красные глаза Альфы. В его голове было так много вопросов и предположений, что он лишь мог беззвучно открывать рот.

— Ты, всегда только ты, — Дерек издал звук, похожий на рычание и мурчание одновременно, а его верхняя губа чуть дрогнула.

— Послушай, — Стайлз судорожно пытался найти выход из этой ситуации. Облизав нервно губы, он, стараясь больше не делать резких движений и не повышать голос, едва глянул на Хейла и тут же опустил глаза.

Альфа забавлялся, играл с ним, как кот с мышью. Но раньше, даже если оборотень принимал бета-форму, то оставался собой, а сейчас он вел себя как кто угодно, но не Дерек.

— Что такое, Стайлз? — Дерек наклонил голову набок, внимательно рассматривая парня.

— Ты… снова… — Стилински неопределенно махнул рукой и замер, осознавая, что почти попал по лицу Хейла.

Показав клыки, Дерек резко дернулся в сторону Стайлза, но остановился в миллиметре от его лица, жестко улыбаясь:

— Кажется, тебе совершенно не дороги конечности.

Стайлз только сейчас заметил, что Хейл обхватил пальцами его запястье. Он не успел ничего сказать, как Дерек сжал его кость до хруста.

— Ааааа! — Стайлз больше заорал от неожиданности, чем от боли.

Разжав пальцы, Дерек поморщился и встряхнул головой.

— Заткнись! — он смог прорычать слово, в котором не было ни одного рычащего звука.

Сглотнув, Стайлз тут же замолчал, прижимая к себе пострадавшую руку. Боль как будто притупилась. Видимо, он был настолько шокирован происходящим, что ничего не чувствовал.

— Я… Дерек… Это все затмение… — Стайлз глотал слова, осматриваясь и ища выход. Он бы не отказался сейчас от горстки аконита или рябины, а лучше какого-нибудь оружия.

— Затмение было до. Знаешь, как трудно жить, ощущая себя простым человеком? Таким никчемным, болезненно реагирующим на малейший порез или удар. Который может умереть от какой-нибудь ерунды, — Дерек поднял голову, прикрывая глаза и прислушиваясь.

Стайлзу все больше не нравилось, что Дерек походил на Питера. Он очень надеялся, что это лишь влияние затмения, и когда оно пройдет, Дерек станет самим собой.

— Ты же Альфа… и мы твоя стая…

— Стая?! — Хейл резко подался вперед, вжимая Стайлза спиной в стену. — Кроме меня, больше никого не осталось. Но… — он пристально посмотрел парню в глаза, хитро прищуриваясь. — Я знаю один способ…

Стилински не стал больше ждать. Собрав всю волю и силы, что у него были, он отпихнул оборотня и рванул к двери. Дерек лишь повел плечами, разминая шею и усмехаясь.

— Так даже интересней.

Он дал парню фору в полчаса, все это время проведя на площади, лежа на вытащенной из дома кровати и наслаждаясь звуком сбитого с ритма сердца.

***

Сперва Стайлз хотел спрятаться в каком-нибудь доме. Но все были заперты, да и никакая дверь не остановила бы разъяренного оборотня. Только недавно Стилински мечтал о том, чтобы в ком-то снова проснулся волк. Но теперь понимал значение выражения: бойтесь своих желаний. 

Стайлз помолился уже всем богам, которых только знал, обещая, что больше не будет вести себя, как последний идиот. А прислушиваться к умным советам. За размышлениями, он не заметил, как оказался в саду у подножия холма. Посмотрев на деревья, Стайлз закусил губу и пошел дальше, стараясь идти бесшумно и прислушиваться к малейшему звуку.

Он только сейчас осознал, что или из-за стресса, или из-за паники, но затмение на него не действует. Или как раз дикий страх это и есть воздействие? Раньше он бы нашел выход из любой ситуации. Даже самой, казалось бы, безвыходной. Но сейчас вся спина покрылась липким потом, а челюсть сводило судорогой, заставляя парня стучать зубами. Нервы были на пределе.

***

Когда Дерек устал просто лежать, он медленно сел и потянулся, разминая мышцы. Втянув носом воздух, рыкнул и встал, осматриваясь. Стайлз ушел не так далеко, что удивило. Обычно добыча старалась убежать от хищника, как можно дальше, или затаиться в, как ей казалось, безопасном и надежном месте. Но таких мест не было, а на открытом пространстве оборотень в два счета догонит человека.

Покачав головой, Хейл выпустил когти и медленно пошел в сторону, откуда слышалось биение сердца. Стилински источал сладкий запах страха, заставляя ноздри Альфы трепетать в предвкушении. Он уже ощущал на языке солоноватый медный привкус. Встряхнув головой, Дерек рыкнул и сорвался на бег.

Стайлз резко посмотрел назад, пытаясь понять откуда он шел. Он несколько раз менял направление, и запутал сам себя. Рука ныла, во рту было сухо, хотелось лечь и больше не бороться. Парень сглотнул и снова осмотрелся. Он замер, заметив, что пришел к щиту. Но в лесу было не менее опасно.

Стайлз уже подошел к границе, как услышал вой. Вздрогнув, он уже ничего не соображая и не думая, ввел дрожащими пальцами код, отключая защиту. Рванув вперед, резко затормозил, понимая, что снова активировать щит не сможет. Может, Хейла и не остановит радиация, но хотя бы задержит. Эти секунды, что Стайлз стоял и думал, оказались решающими.

— Я думал, ты где-нибудь спрячешься, — Дерек скучающе осмотрел Стайлза и печально вздохнул. — Я досчитаю до двадцати.

— Что?.. — Стайлз резко выдохнул, с трудом понимая о чем Дерек говорит.

— Раз, — видя, что парень совсем растерялся, Хейл сверкнул глазами и выпустил клыки. — Беги, Стайлз!

Стилински машинально кивнул и побежал в лес, за спиной слыша, как Дерек продолжил считать. Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, все больше углубляясь в лес. Когда стало совсем невозможно дышать, Стайлз прижался к стволу дерева и зажмурился, пытаясь отдышаться. Нельзя было сейчас останавливаться. Скоро затмение пройдет, и Дерек успокоится. По крайней мере, Стайлз на это надеялся.

— Двадцать! Я надеюсь, что ты хорошо бегаешь! — ухмыльнувшись, Дерек вальяжной походкой направился к лесу.

Он без труда определил в какую сторону побежал парень. А его сердце стучало так громко, как будто Хейлу на ухо били в барабаны. Закатив глаза, оборотень наступил на ветку, ломая ее и создавая в тишине оглушающий звук.

Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав рядом хруст. Шагов Дерека он не слышал и понял, что Хейл сделал это специально. Но у парня уже не было сил бежать дальше. Стукнувшись несильно затылком о кору дерева, Стайлз выглянул из-за ствола, но никого не увидел. Видимо, все же оборотень был не так близко.

Где-то сбоку что-то проскользнуло, или ему только померещилось, но Стайлз не стал разбираться, сорвавшись с места. Он снова бежал, не смотря под ноги и по сторонам. Неважно куда, только бы быстрее. В какой-то момент он запнулся о собственную ногу и полетел на землю. Зажмурившись, Стайлз выставил вперед руки, падая на больное запястье и ломая его. Но самое страшное, что он не заметил торчащую острую палку и упал на нее грудью.

Дерек шел медленно, осматривая лес и подмечая каждую деталь. Альфе нравилось это место. Здесь он был сильнее, чем на Земле. Его когти и клыки были длиннее и острее, все чувства были в несколько раз сильнее, чем прежде. Ему только стоит снова собрать стаю. Теперь уже выбирая не глупых подростков, а тщательно подбирать претендентов.

Уловив запах крови, Альфа зарычал, готовый броситься к своей жертве. Но сделав пару быстрых шагов, резко замер, хватаясь за голову. Дерек судорожно выдохнул и упал на колени, пытаясь загнать волка вглубь сознания. Видимо, затмение теряло свою силу, и Альфа слабел.

Когда Дереку удалось победить, он открыл глаза и судорожно вдохнул, сжимая пальцами мох и землю. Он не ожидал, что его волк будет настолько сильным, чтобы брать разум полностью под свой контроль. Но сейчас все было неважно. Нужно вернуться в поселение и найти своих.

Кое-как встав, Дерек пошатнулся и дернулся, ощущая в воздухе запах крови. Его чувства обострились, и этого уже не скрыть. Дерек нахмурился, осматривая себя. На нем не было ни царапины. Резко подняв голову, он понял, что слышит чужое затихающее сердцебиение, а потом учуял запах, который бы никогда ни с каким другим не перепутал — Стайлз.

Бросившись вперед, он едва не пропустил место, где лежал Стилински. Опустившись на колени, возле парня, Дерек резко перевернул его и сглотнул, с ужасом смотря на кровавую дорожку стекающую с уголка губ, дыхание было хриплым и едва слышным, а глаза широко распахнуты и уже начинали стекленеть.

— Стайлз?.. — посмотрев ниже, Дерек заметил палку, торчащую из груди парня. — Черт… Стайлз…

Хейл понимал, что у него остались считанные секунды до того, как сердце парня остановится. Резко выдернув палку, он крепко сжал выгнувшегося дугой парня в объятиях, и с последним, едва слышным ударом сердца вонзил в шею Стайлза клыки.


	12. Глава 12

— Айзек! — Эрика догнала Лейхи у камер, когда он уже хотел нажать на кнопку. Девушка перехватила его за руку. — Мы все равно не сможем вернуться несколько часов!

— Ты же знаешь Хейла. Под воздействием затмения он может решить, что Стайлз угроза! — сжав зубы, Айзек вырвал свою руку и прикрыл глаза.

— Мы еще даже не обсудили, кого стоит будить! — Кларк подошла к Лейхи и покачала головой. — Ничего со Стайлзом не случится. Иначе, он бы не остался…

Прищурившись, Айзек смерил ее пристальным взглядом и мотнул головой:

— Ты просто ни черта не знаешь!

— Айзек… — Эрика сглотнула, делая от парня шаг назад.

— Нам нужно вернуться как можно быстрее!

— Вернемся, как только пройдет затмение! — Беллами изогнул бровь. — Стайлза никто там не оставлял. Это был его выбор.

— Да, — Лейхи сжал кулаки и посмотрел на Эрику. Рейес пожала плечами и отвела взгляд. По ее мнению, единственное, что могло случиться, это то, что Дерек наконец-то перестанет страдать ерундой и завалит Стайлза. — Эрика?!

Девушка подпрыгнула, резко выдыхая:

— Что?!

— Ты покраснела… с тобой все в порядке? — Беллами обеспокоенно осмотрел ее.

— А… да… Да, — она кашлянула и махнула рукой. — Просто жарко…

— Давайте лучше обсудим, кого стоит разбудить. Людей не так много, но преступников определенно стоит оставить напоследок, — Гриффин сложила руки на груди и прислонилась бедром к камере, около которой стояла.

— Мне кажется, что их вообще не стоит будить, — Блейк посмотрел на человека, которого чуть не разбудил Айзек — один из преступников.

— Сами решайте, — Лейхи качнул головой в сторону остальных камер и направился на выход.

Эрика встретилась взглядом с заходящей Рейвен и на немой вопрос: что это с ним? — пожала плечами. Кивнув на какой-то вопрос Джордана, Эрика едва улыбнулась, сказав, что она полностью доверяет Кларк и Беллами, и пошла искать Айзека.

— Ты в порядке?

Айзек стоял около иллюминатора, смотря на планету. Пожав плечом, он прикрыл глаза и выдохнул.

— Нужно было силой его затащить.

— Дерек не причинит ему вреда… Или… Ты боишься, что они? — она не успела договорить, как Айзек, скрипнув зубами, резко повернулся к девушке.

— Мне похрен, что они, — зло шипя, — Но Стайлз идиот, который думает о тех, кому на него плевать! Если Хейл обрати… — резко оборвав себя, Айзек снова отвернулся к стеклу.

— Что?.. Что сделает Дерек?! Айзек! — Эрика схватила парня за руку, пытаясь повернуть к себе.

— После того, как мы спустились первый раз, с Хейлом явно было что-то не так. А не так с ним может быть только одно, Эрика.

— Но… наша кровь… И у него, и у нас… И мы же не. Или ты? — она сейчас чувствовала себя Стайлзом, у которого в голове миллион вопросов и ни одного ответа.

— Мы с тобой укушенные, а Хейл рожденный. К тому же — Альфа, — горько усмехнувшись, Айзек потер ноющую шею и посмотрел Эрике в глаза. — Если он что-то сделает, я его убью.

— Даже, если Дерек снова станет оборотнем, он никогда не тронет Стайлза.

Эрика говорила уверенно, но видя, как иронично на нее смотрит Лейхи, конец фразы произнесла вопросительно.

— Мы не знаем, как действует это затмение. Но прекрасно помним, как сходят с ума оборотни.

Рейес поджала губы, прекрасно понимая, что Айзек говорит о Питере. Она открыла рот, но не нашлась, что сказать. Глянув на планету, на которой сейчас были дорогие для нее люди, Эрика тяжело выдохнула и вздрогнула, ощутив на своем плече сжимающие в жесте поддержки ледяные пальцы.

***

Подхватив Стайлза на руки, Дерек осмотрелся. Поняв, куда нужно идти, крепко прижал бессознательное тело к себе и осторожно пошел вперед. Он вслушивался в едва слышное сердцебиение, поэтому не услышал тихий шелест листвы.

Дойдя до щита, Дерек активировал его, машинально всматриваясь в лес. Но никого не увидев и не почувствовав, пошел дальше. Уже у подножия холма, он вдруг резко зажмурился и сжал зубы, непроизвольно выпуская клыки и раня себя. Воспоминания вспышками проносились перед глазами. Он едва не уронил Стилински, прижав его сильнее к груди.

Придя в себя, Дерек глянул на Стайлза, все еще не пришедшего в сознание, и понес его наверх. Осмотрев погром, который сам и устроил, Хейл вздохнул и занес парня в дом. Поднявшись на второй этаж, Дерек уложил свою ношу на кровать и, убедившись, что Стайлз просто спит, спустился вниз. Нужно было все вернуть на места. Не зная почему, но Дерек чувствовал, что не стоит говорить кому-либо, что он оборотень. К тому же, он укусил Стайлза, который теперь не человек.

Закончив с дверью, Дерек занес кровать на второй этаж и, поставив ее на место, подошел к Стайлзу. Парень все еще спал, иногда морщась. Что было признаком того, что Стилински не умирает. Только проблем от новообращенного может быть намного больше, чем от трупа. Дерек вздохнул и прилег рядом с парнем. Он не собирался спать, но, закрыв глаза, провалился в темноту.

***

— Ммм, — дернувшись, Стайлз резко открыл глаза и подскочил, судорожно ощупывая себя. — Дерек!

Хейл тут же проснулся, садясь рядом и осматриваясь:

— Что?!

— Ээээ… — Стайлз замер, в упор смотря на мужчину.

— Стайлз?..

Стилински полез Хейлу в рот, щупая клыки.

— Чефт, Фтайлз!.. — Дереку мешали пальцы, и получилось шепеляво.

— Ой… — Стилински тут же убрал руку и прижал ее к груди, — Так ты и правда стал Альфой… Ну, то есть, ты им и был… Но… — парень вдруг замолчал. — То есть… это был не сон?

— Нет, — Дерек убрал клыки и отвел взгляд.

— Оу… Ну… Да… — Стайлз разлохматил волосы на затылке и зевнул. — Оу… Айзек.

Хейл изогнул бровь, смотря на Стайлза:

— Айзек.

Кивнув непонятно чему, Стайлз осмотрелся и резко повернул голову к Дереку. Его сердцебиение участилось:

— Погоди… а?.. — он машинально прижал ладонь к месту укуса, который уже полностью зажил.

— Мне пришлось… Ты чувствуешь что-нибудь?.. — напряженно.

— Хм… неа, — Стайлз попытался рыкнуть, выпустить клыки или когти. Закрывал и открывал глаза, чтобы сменить цвет.

— Ничего, — Дерек закусил губу.

— Может, у меня иммунитет, как у Лидии?..

— Это еще хуже. Мы не знаем, кем ты станешь… — Дерек прикрыл глаза, пытаясь почувствовать волка Стайлза. Но в ответ была тишина.

— Дер?.. — Стайлз, забывшись, махнул ладонью перед лицом Хейла, но тут же отпрянул, вызвав удивленный взгляд.

— Стайлз?

— Ты не помнишь? — увидев, что Хейл и правда не понимает о чем речь, Стайлз потер запястье, которое было целым, и мотнул головой. — Все хорошо…

— Стайлз, — Дерек вздохнул, но не стал настаивать.

— А дверь? — Стилински аж подпрыгнул на месте, хватаясь за плечо Дерека.

— Я все починил, — Стайлз на это скептически выгнул бровь. — Ну, я надеюсь…

Повисла тишина. Дерек растерялся, не зная, что сказать или сделать. Он сам только вернул свою силу, и толком не разобрался и не восстановился, а тут еще Стайлз. А если он станет канимой, банши или черт знает кем? Кинув взгляд на озадаченного парня, который рассматривал свои ногти и пытался найти у себя во рту клыки, Дерек закатил глаза и вздохнул. Что могло быть хуже Стайлза оборотня? Только Стайлз оборотень.

***

Разбудив всех, кого хотели, Кларк и Беллами рассказывали людям о Санктуме, и что возможно у них появился дом.

— То есть, вы не уверены, что мы можем остаться? — один из людей недовольно осмотрел Гриффин.

— Мы должны будем сами построить себе жилье, и… — она бросила взгляд на Беллами. — Одно условие…

Все тут же загомонили, перекрикивая друг друга.

— Тихо! — Блейк поднял руку и дождался тишины. — Это всего лишь медицинский осмотр. Чтобы удостовериться, что все здоровы…

— Вы уверены, что им можно доверять? — девушка дернула плечом, пристально смотря на Кларк.

— Мы должны доверять. Иначе, мира не…

— Его и так нет, — Рейвен фыркнула и сложила руки на груди.

Беллами напрягся, но больше недовольных возгласов не последовало. Еще раз объяснив правила, все разошлись. Эрика подошла к Кларк и посмотрела по сторонам.

— Остались только преступники… и одна девушка. Но ее одежда…

— Это сестра Беллами, — Гриффин бросила взгляд на парня, который разговаривал с ее матерью. — Но ее мы будить не станем.

— Я поняла, — Эрика кивнула и не стала задавать лишних вопросов. Будь на месте этой девушки Кейт Арджент, они бы безусловно поступили так же. Значит, и тут были веские причины.

Отойдя в сторону, Эрика осмотрелась, пытаясь найти Айзека. Но не увидела его среди людей. Заметив Джордана, она пошла к нему. Пока есть время для передышки, то можно получше узнать о людях, с которыми придется жить бок о бок.

***

Айзек проверил ружье и прицелился, замечая в дверях Рейвен.

— Беллами?

— А? Нет, меня никто не посылал, — девушка усмехнулась и прошла к столу, на котором было разложено оружие. Взяв пистолет, она повертела его в руках и положила обратно.

— Имеет ли смысл брать с собой? — Лейхи отложил ружье и сложил руки на груди, внимательно следя за действиями Рейвен.

— Думаю, что нет. Отнимут, как и то. Но не факт, что они не заберут шаттл и корабль.

— А смысл? Все равно некуда возвращаться, — Айзек криво улыбнулся и все же спросил. — Стайлз?..

— Что Стайлз?

— Между вами…

— Ты его любишь? — Рейвен улыбнулась и взяла в руки нож.

— Тебя это не касается, — твердо.

— Тогда с чего я должна тебе отвечать? — девушка усмехнулась и спрятала нож в голенище сапога.

— Лучше не трогай его. Дружеский совет, — Айзек дернул бровью и сжал кулаки.

— Мне, кажется, что он уже довольно большой мальчик, чтобы решать с кем ему общаться, Айзек.

Рейвен смерила его безразличным взглядом и ушла, сталкиваясь в дверях с Беллами.

— Все в порядке? — Блейк осмотрел оружие и перевел взгляд на напряженного Айзека.

— Да, — мотнув головой, Лейхи посмотрел Беллами в глаза. — Мы уже можем спуститься на Санктум?

— Я поэтому и пришел за тобой. Думаю не стоит… — Блейк кивнул на стол.

— Оставим здесь, и надо запереть дверь, — Айзек осмотрелся и взял нож.

— Идем, — Беллами уже вышел, собираясь закрыть дверь.

Айзек в последний момент положил нож обратно и вышел, надеясь, что не пожалеет о своем выборе.

***

— Я думаю, что нам нужно пойти туда, где приземлится шаттл. Местные не знают, что мы остались… — Стилински побарабанил по столу, за которым они сидели.

Дерек растерянно поднял на Стайлза взгляд:

— Что?

— Говорю, что нам лучше уйти и подождать, когда вернутся наши.

— А, да, думаю, ты прав, — Хейл дернул уголками губ и поднялся.

Когда они дошли до двери, Дерек схватил парня за локоть и развернул к себе.

— Обещай, что сразу скажешь, если что-то будет…

— Ага, обязательно, — Стайлз кивнул и вышел за дверь.

Затмение закончилось, но на планете все еще царила тишина. Дерек прошел вперед и замер:

— Они уже возвращаются.

— Наши?.. — Стайлз задрал голову, смотря на небо.

— Нет. Местные. Идем быстрее!

Стайлз сделал шаг за Хейлом и чуть не споткнулся, ему показалось, что он услышал детский смех. Но это было настолько отдаленно и мимолетно, что он все списал на нервы. Теперь Стайлз будет искать в себе изменения, которых может и не быть. Если он станет кем-то, кто будет угрозой для людей, то лучше бы Дерек дал ему умереть.


	13. Глав 13

Когда шаттл приземлился, Стайлз так и остался сидеть на траве, неотрывно смотря в лес. Иногда он как будто отключался. Но все еще не чувствовал, что внутри кто-то есть.

— Стайлз! — Айзек схватил его за руку, резко поднимая и внимательно осматривая. — Ты как?

— О… — Стилински растерянно осмотрелся и кашлянул, отстраняя от себя Лейхи. — Все в порядке. С нами все хорошо.

Айзек поджал губы, но не стал ничего отвечать на это «с нами». Пусть Хейл хоть сто раз помрет, только легче станет. Лейхи и сам порой не понимал из-за чего так стал ненавидеть Дерека, но с каждым днем это чувство лишь разрасталось.

— Как вы тут? — Эрика подошла к Дереку и посмотрела на Айзека и Стайлза.

— Нормально, — как раз перед тем, как шаттл приземлился, Дерек попросил Стайлза пока никому не рассказывать о случившемся. Стилински молча посмотрел на него и сдержанно кивнул.

— Точно? И ничего…

— Мы были в разных местах. И встретились только тут, — Дерек улыбнулся и, заметив среди людей Беллами, направился к нему.

— Это все?

— Нет. Мы не стали будить осужденных. И, — Блейк помолчал, — еще одного нашего человека.

— Он опасен? — Хейл кивнул Кларк в знак приветствия.

— Да.

Дерек заметил, как Беллами не хочет говорить об этом, поэтому не стал задавать лишних вопросов. Просто приняв это как данное.

— Нужно идти в поселение, — Хейл уже сделал шаг, как почувствовал запах. Он точно где-то уже чувствовал его. Пройдя несколько шагов, Дерек замер, вспоминая, где именно.

Посмотрев в сторону, заметил, как Рейвен подошла к Стайлзу, что-то говоря ему на ухо. Она слишком близко прижималась к парню, и у Хейла непроизвольно полезли клыки.

— Дерек? — Эрика обеспокоенно смотрела на него, неуверенно дотрагиваясь до руки.

— А? — он резко обернулся, вопросительно смотря на Рейес.

— Ты так замер… Я тебя звала… Все хорошо? — девушка кинула взгляд на Стилински, который смущенно тер шею, разговаривая с Рейвен.

— Да. Да, Эрика, все в порядке. Идем? — мужчина кивнул, указывая вперед, и прошел мимо, едва сдерживая рык.

***

— Черт! — Стайлз едва догнал Дерека, хватая его за подол футболки. — Я забыл футболку… Ту, что в крови…

Дерек сбился с шага, но тут же пошел как обычно.

— И где она?

— Я не помню. Вроде, когда я смывал кровь, и оставил ее… где-то, — Стайлз махнул рукой, закусывая губу.

— Иди сразу к дому. Все сперва встретятся с Расселом для прохождения медосмотра. Думаю, что и нас это коснется. У тебя будет время, чтобы избавиться от нее.

— Ага, — Стайлз закивал, а потом схватил Дерека за руку. — А куда я ее дену?!

— Это уже твои проблемы, — тихо, сквозь зубы.

— Ну круто, а то, что ты меня чуть не убил, а потом укусил — твои!

Стайлз пихнул Дерека плечом, уходя вперед. Хейл скрипнул зубами, понимая, что бесится совсем не из-за футболки. Но он сам отверг Стайлза. И винить может только себя.

***

— Да где ты?.. — Стайлз обыскал весь второй этаж и спустился вниз. Он попытался унюхать кровь, но лишь слишком резко втянул воздух и закашлялся. — Черт.

Спустившись вниз, он зашел в помещение, которое выступало в роли ванной, наконец-то замечая футболку на полу в самом углу. Он наклонился, хватая ее и резко выпрямляясь.

— Стайлз...

Стилински замер, сглатывая.

— Господи, Айзек! Нельзя так людей пугать! — Стайлз развернулся, пряча футболку за спиной.

— Прости, я не хотел.

— Ты уже прошел?

— Что? — Лейхи непонимающе нахмурился.

— Ну, осмотр?

— Нет, — парень отрицательно покачал головой. — Хотел поговорить с тобой…

— Давай потом? — Стайлз улыбнулся, косясь за спину Айзека.

Лейхи оглянулся, но никого не увидел. Снова посмотрев на Стайлза, который оказался совсем близко, Айзек схватил его за плечи:

— Нет. Давай сейчас.

— Айзек… — Стайлз выдохнул, сдаваясь.

— Я… знаю про вас с Рейвен. И…

— Нет-нет, стоп. Послушай, я… люблю тебя, но как друга. Как Скотта, понимаешь? Ты важен мне, черт! — Стайлз потер переносицу пальцами. — Я думал, что ты вынужден подыгрывать мне, что просто терпишь… Айзек, — он посмотрел Лейхи в глаза. — Я бы никогда не сделал так, если бы знал…

— Но сейчас-то знаешь. Прикажешь мне разлюбить тебя?

— Как ты не можешь разлюбить, так и я полюбить! — Стайлз вытянул руку, упираясь Айзеку в грудь и отстраняя от себя.

Лейхи перехватил его ладонь, сжимая и делая шаг вперед:

— Ты даже не даешь мне шанса!..

— Ты для меня друг! Не более! — Стайлз вырвал свою руку и покачал головой. — Тебя Беллами зовет. Идем.

Стилински поспешил на выход, пряча футболку в рукав куртки. Айзек скрипнул зубами и замер, прислушиваясь. А выйдя из дома, нигде поблизости Беллами не увидел. Решив, что Стайлз просто нашел предлог, Айзек уже хотел зайти обратно в дом, как его окликнул Блейк.

— Айзек!

— Ты меня искал?..

— Да, там…

Не слушая о чем Беллами ему говорит, Лейхи машинально кивал на все и шел рядом, пытаясь найти взглядом Стайлза. Айзек очень надеялся, что ошибается в своих предположениях.

***

Когда Стайлз проходил медосмотр, Дерек был поблизости, неотрывно следя за реакцией парня и его состоянием. Но все было как обычно. Получается, у Стилински иммунитет, как у Мартин. Хотя Лидии потребовалось довольно много времени, чтобы прийти в себя после укуса, а Стайлз восстановился моментально.

Выдохнув, Дерек дождался своей очереди, без проблем пройдя осмотр. Он вышел на улицу, осматриваясь и собираясь найти Стайлза и остальных, как его окликнули.

— Джозефина, — Хейл улыбнулся и перехватил взгляд Рассела, который явно был недоволен вниманием своей дочери к чужаку.

— Ты уже прошел обследование?

— Да, хочу найти Беллами, чтобы обговорить дела на завтра, — Дерек едва удержал себя на месте, когда девушка подошла еще ближе.

— Вам нужно будет построить убежище. В нашем места немного, а все время летать на корабль, может не хватить топлива, — она посмотрела Хейлу в глаза и как будто случайно коснулась его руки.

— Да, об этом тоже, — выдохнув, Дерек еще раз кинул взгляд на Рассела, который все так же пристально следил за ними. — Мне нужно идти. Увидимся на ужине.

— Конечно, и может прогуляемся после?.. — девушка закусила губу.

— Д-да, да, — улыбнувшись, Дерек наконец-то сбежал, проклиная себя за неспособность сказать «нет».

Джозефина была милой и красивой девушкой, но Дерек пока не собирался заводить никаких отношений. В отличии от Стилински. Хейл тут же помрачнел, вспоминая о Рейвен. О ее запахе на Стайлзе. Кажется, именно это послужило причиной гнева Альфы. Дерек смутно помнил, что происходило, когда волк завладел разумом, но ярость ощущал отчетливо.

Если так будет продолжаться, что он не сможет в какие-то моменты контролировать свою звериную сущность, то может натворить много дел. За которые потом будет стыдно, а за некоторые и брать ответственность. Хотя и то, и другое уже случилось. Неизвестно еще, чтобы было, если затмение не закончилось. Альфа явно не собирался просто так отпускать Стайлза. И в итоге ни у Хейла, ни у Стилински не было выбора. У Дерека — кусать или нет, а у Стайлза — принять укус или отказаться.

— Дерек? — Беллами перехватил Хейла за локоть, разворачивая к себе лицом. — До тебя не докричаться, — Блейк перевел дыхание. — Ты идешь на ужин?

Осмотревшись, Дерек осознал, что, задумавшись, прошел практически весь сад.

— Да, иду. Я хотел узнать, что мы делаем завтра.

— Еще неизвестно. Рассел сказал, что сперва подождет результатов осмотра, а потом уже соберет всех. Что-то вроде приветственной вечеринки, — Беллами усмехнулся и покачал головой. — Но нам спешить некуда. Надеюсь, что здесь мы обретем наконец-то дом.

— Я тоже, — Дерек машинально кинул взгляд в сторону леса, но мотнув головой и отогнав тревожные мысли, ушел за Блейком в столовую.

***

На следующий день, во время обеда, Рассел объявил, что все прошли проверку, и народ Санктума хочет устроить в честь новоприбывших праздник. Он пройдет в одном из больших залов главного дома, а также на площади. Местные были рады такому событию, и с момента, как обед закончился, начали украшать зал и площадь, готовить праздничную еду и напитки.

С чужаками даже решили поделиться одеждой. Девушкам выдали платья, а парням чистые, практически новые вещи. Но до вечера было еще много времени, и Блейк, Дерек и Кларк решили отвести новоприбывших еще раз к месту, где они будут строить свои дома.

Стайлз чувствовал себя с утра не очень хорошо, поэтому после обеда ушел сразу в дом. Хейл не хотел оставлять его без присмотра, но Блейк попросил пойти с ними, и причины для отказа Дерек не смог найти. Перехватив Айзека на площади, Дерек огляделся и выдохнул:

— Присмотри за Стайлзом. Ему нездоровится…

— Мне нужно что-то знать? — Айзек перебил мужчину и вперился в него взглядом.

— Вчера он прошел осмотр, как и все мы, — Дерек выделил последнее слово, — Но видимо просто перенервничал, из-за затмения.

Выдержав взгляд Лейхи, Дерек хлопнул его по плечу и пошел к Беллами и людям, которые ждали только его. Айзек проводил Хейла недовольным взглядом и развернулся, чтобы пойти к дому, но заметил Рейвен, которая смотрела на него с непонятной ухмылкой.

Он медленно подошел к девушке и остановился напротив нее, сложив руки на груди:

— Что-то не так?

— Да нет. Просто забавно наблюдать, как меняется твое лицо, когда Хейл тебя касается.

Закатив глаза, Айзек сделал пару шагов, как услышал:

— Я видела, что ты сделал с той темнокожей.

Лейхи замер, поворачивая к Рейвен голову:

— Я рад. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что не стоит переходить мне дорогу.

Рейес смерила его насмешливым взглядом и покачала головой:

— Ты еще не знаешь, на что способны люди с Ковчега, милый, — послав Айзеку воздушный поцелуй, она ушла, не оборачиваясь.

Айзек медленно выдохнул и резко повернул голову в сторону дома. Встретившись взглядом со Стайлзом, который стоял в дверном проеме, он едва улыбнулся и направился к парню.

— Тебе лучше? — Айзек остановился в шаге от Стайлза.

— Ага. О чем говорили? И где Кларк и остальные?

— Обсуждали кто в чем пойдет на праздник, — Айзек прищурился, улыбаясь. — Она ушла еще раз показать нашу территорию.

— Главное, не в костюме Адама и Евы, — Стайлз подмигнул и осмотрелся. — Хочется есть.

— Потерпи до вечера, или можно своровать пару фруктов? — Айзек наклонился к Стайлзу, смотря парню в глаза.

— Так и сделаю, — Стилински отстранился, облизывая губы. — Дождусь вечера, — вздохнув, он направился к лестнице, ведущей в сад.

Айзек проводил его взглядом, но не решился пойти следом. Все со Стайлзом в порядке, если только Хейл чего-то не договаривает.

***

Эрика поправила сползшую с плеча бретельку платья и сделала еще глоток из бокала. Рейвен стояла рядом, осматривая людей и периодически подливая себе и Эрике выпивку.

— Ужасная вещь! Приторная! — Эрика наклонилась к самому уху Рейвен, чтобы та ее услышала. Музыка была настолько громкой, что даже стоя вплотную, они не слышали друг друга без крика.

Рейвен пожала плечами и заметила танцующего Стайлза. Парень явно уже выпил не один бокал. Эрика перехватила взгляд девушки и заулыбалась:

— О, да, Стайлз еще тот танцор!

Сперва Стилински странно дергался под музыку, но с каждым глотком алкоголя, его движения становились все более плавными и сексуальными. Рейвен нашла глазами Айзека, который стоял у стены и неотрывно следил за Стайлзом. Покачав головой на свои мысли, она повернулась к Эрике и подлила ей еще фиолетовой настойки.

— За любовь! — Эрика чокнулась своим бокалом с бокалом Рейвен и обхватила ее локоть своим. — Надо пить до дна! Сразу!

Прищурившись, Рейвен пожала плечами и сделала, как Эрика. Пьяно улыбнувшись, Эрика обхватила девушку за шею и, притянув к себе, поцеловала в губы.

— Это тоже надо?! — Рейвен придержала Эрику за талию, когда та чуть не завалилась на нее.

— Да!

Стайлз видел их поцелуй, и когда Рейвен повернула в его сторону голову, показал ей большой палец. Рейес закатила глаза и решила вывести Эрику на свежий воздух. Стилински проследил за ними взглядом, и улыбка медленно сползла с губ. На выходе стояли Дерек и девица, имя которой Стилински все никак не мог запомнить. А может, не хотел.

— Стайлз? — Айзек тут же оказался рядом, приобнимая парня за талию.

— Идиот…

— Что?.. — Лейхи наклонился к нему, а потом посмотрел в сторону, куда смотрел парень. — Ну теперь понятно.

Вздохнув, Айзек развернул Стайлза к себе и замер, чувствуя, как внутри все холодеет от ужаса. У Стайлза были клыки, а вместо ногтей когти. Быстро взяв себя в руки, Лейхи схватил Стилински за руку и потащил на выход. Дерека уже там не было. Выйдя на улицу, Айзек осмотрелся и заметил Хейла у одного из столов.

— Дерек! — Лейхи на буксире тащил за собой вяло сопротивляющегося Стилински.

— Что? — Хейл нехотя повернулся и замер, смотря на парней.

— Ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? — Айзек схватил Стайлза за плечи и поставил перед Дереком. Но у парня уже не было ни когтей, ни клыков.

— Пьяный Стайлз? — Дерек иронично изогнул бровь.

— Он оборотень?! — зло прошипев.

— Что? — улыбка с губ Хейла тут же исчезла. — С чего ты?..

— Когда он увидел тебя флиртующим с дочкой Рассела, у него появились когти и клыки!

— Тише ты! — Дерек нервно огляделся и кивнул в сторону.

Они молча спустились с холма и зашли за какую-то постройку.

— Может, тебе показалось? — Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза, который, уложив голову на плечо Айзека, уже собирался уснуть. — Он явно перепил…

— Так вот в чем причина? Местный алкоголь? Что-то я не заметил, что у всех тут клыки и когти! — Айзек прищурился. — Ты снова оборотень. И я так полагаю, что Альфа.

— Я… у меня не было выбора… — Дерек прикрыл глаза и тяжело выдохнул. — Это все затмение…

— Я так и знал, что нельзя было оставлять его с тобой! — Лейхи уже замахнулся, чтобы врезать Хейлу, но его руку перехватили.

— Не стоит.

Они повернулись к Стайлзу и замерли, в шоке смотря на него.

— Какого?.. — Айзек сглотнул и повернулся к Дереку.

— Стайлз? — Дерек растерянно глянул на Лейхи и снова посмотрел в красные глаза Стилински.


	14. Глава 14

— В чем дело? — Стайлз недовольно выдохнул и зажал рот рукой.

Айзек тут же повернул парня в сторону, наклоняя его. Но Стилински лишь судорожно пару раз вдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Мы переночуем в шаттле, — Дерек осмотрелся и подошел к Стайлзу, приобнимая его за плечи.

— Я с вами, — Айзек попытался притянуть Стилински к себе.

— Хочешь, чтобы он тебя убил ненароком? — Хейл дернул парня на себя, пряча за свою спину. — Я хотя бы смогу с ним справиться.

Лейхи сложил руки на груди, чтобы снова не полезть на оборотня с кулаками. Сейчас Айзек прекрасно понимал, что не справится с Хейлом.

— Укуси меня!

— Что?.. — у Дерека пропал дар речи. Он открывал и закрывал беззвучно рот, а потом отрицательно мотнул головой. — Ни за что.

— Но ты уже… — Айзек посмотрел в сторону, стараясь успокоиться. — Послушай…

— Это бессмысленный разговор, Айзек. Я не стану тебя кусать. И с нами ты дойдешь до шаттла, чтобы активировать щит. А потом вернешься сюда. Скажешь, что мы… — Дерек нахмурился. — Что Стайлз перепил, мы пошли к шаттлу и там уснули.

— Скажу, что вы любовники, — Лейхи неприятно улыбнулся.

— Послушай, хочешь, чтобы Стайлз случайно тебя прибил, а потом мучился из-за этого?

Стайлз вдруг обхватил Дерека за талию и потерся щекой о широкую спину.

— Мы можем уже куда-нибудь лечь?.. То есть, пойти?

Помявшись, Айзек все же согласился с планом Хейла, и они направились к шаттлу.

***

— А если ты не справишься? — Айзек посмотрел на спящего на пассажирском кресле Стилински и повернулся к Хейлу.

— Я все-таки Альфа. И какого бы цвета глаза у него не были, он мой бета.

— Почему они вообще у него красные?! — задав риторический вопрос, Лейхи вздохнул и пошел на выход. — Я вернусь утром. До того, как все проснутся.

— Хорошо. Но думаю, что все будет в порядке, — кинув взгляд на мирно посапывающего парня, Дерек кивнул Айзеку и, дождавшись, когда он выйдет на улицу, закрыл дверь.

Посмотрев на скрюченного в неудобной позе Стайлза, Дерек вздохнул и прошел вглубь шаттла. Кровати здесь не было, а кресла не раскладывались. Тяжело выдохнув, мужчина нашел пару одеял и постелил их у стены на небольшом выступе в полу. Подойдя к парню, он попытался разбудить его. Но Стайлз лишь отмахнулся.

Подняв Стилински на руки, Дерек прошел к импровизированному ложу и осторожно уложил его на одеяла. Вздохнув, он встал, размял шею и плечи. Выключив свет, оставив лишь тусклый аварийный, Хейл лег рядом, поворачиваясь спиной. Нужно будет поговорить с Стайлзом, что теперь ему не стоит пить эту фиолетовую отраву. Дерек зевнул и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в поверхностный сон.

***

— Ммм… — Дерек отмахнулся, но тут же открыл глаза. — Стайлз?..

Стилински прижимался сзади, обхватив Хейла поперек груди и водя носом по затылку мужчины.

— Стайлз… какого ты?.. — Дерек не успел договорить, как его резко перевернули, укладывая на спину. — Мать твою! Стайлз!..

— Ты так вкусно пахнешь… — Стайлз облизал шею Дерека и навалился на него всем весом.

Схватив парня за волосы, Дерек оторвал его от себя и посмотрел в глаза. Как он и думал, они были красные. Значит, Стилински тоже не контролирует своего волка.

— Стайлз, — Дерек выдохнул и попытался сесть, но парень уперся рукой ему в грудь, с силой надавливая. — Мы…

— Пожалуйста, Дерек… — Стайлз всхлипнул и несчастно посмотрел на мужчину. — Мне… мне очень надо… — он потерся о бедро Хейла напряженным членом.

Поборовшись с собой для приличия, Дерек кивнул и опустил руку вниз:

— Я помогу тебе… — но он не успел договорить, Стайлз набросился на него с поцелуями.

Это был не первый их поцелуй, но таким страстным и животным он мог быть только у оборотней. Стилински выпустил клыки, заставляя проснуться волка Хейла. Дерек же не давал Альфе воли, загоняя его обратно.

— Стайлз!..

Но парень не слушал, стаскивая с Дерека одежду, иногда делая в ткани дырки от меняющихся на когти ногтей. Когда они оба уже были полностью обнажены, Стайлз облизал рот и спустился вниз, разводя ноги Хейла в стороны и опуская голову к паху мужчины.

Дерек закрыл глаза, сдерживая своего волка из последних сил. Когда мягкие влажные губы дотронулись до налитой кровью головки, Хейл запрокинул голову и распахнул красные глаза. Но тут же мотнул головой, возвращая естественный зелено-карий цвет.

Обхватив губами нежную кожу, Стайлз самым кончиком языка провел по дырочке в головке члена, толкаясь в нее и смачивая слюной. Руками он обхватил дрожащие бедра Хейла, чтобы тот не дергался. Взяв член в рот, что головка уперлась в корень языка, Стайлз сглотнул, тут же выпуская когти и впиваясь ими в бедра мужчины, чтобы удержать любовника на месте.

— Хва… тит… — Дерек закрыл глаза, судорожно и тяжело дыша. Он сам не заметил, как выпустил когти и вцепился ими в одеяло, как в спасательный круг.

— Мф… — Стайлз отстранился и облизал покрасневшие губы, а уголки были чуть натерты, но это длилось всего секунду. Регенерация у Стилински была мгновенной. Что только добавляло горячих картинок в возбужденном мозгу Хейла. Теперь он мог не сдерживать себя. Все равно на завтра никаких следов на теле Стайлза не останется.

— Мы только начали… Я, конечно, первый раз это делаю… Но… так ужасно? — Стайлз изогнул бровь и уставился мужчине в глаза, ждя ответа.

— Эм… нет, наоборот, все слишком… Слишком… — Дерек сглотнул и, смутившись, отвел взгляд. Стайлз так смотрел, как будто готов был сожрать целиком.

— Оу… тогда я буду потише, — растянув губы в соблазнительной, но коварной улыбке, Стайлз снова опустил голову между ног Хейла.

Подув на член, он обхватил длинными тонкими пальцами основание и широкими мазками начал вылизывать от основания до головки. Он больше не держал Дерека, но тот и не пытался отстраниться, упираясь ступнями в пол и закусывая губы до крови, чтобы не стонать. Почему-то ему казалось, что их обязательно услышат, если они будут шуметь.

Закончив вылизывать ствол, Стайлз спустился к мошонке, обсасывая каждое яичко и пытаясь взять оба в рот. Но ему не хватало практики. Едва отстранившись, он кинул взгляд на лицо Дерека. У мужчины явно давно никого не было, раз он так остро реагирует всего лишь на минет. Стайлз чувствовал, что разожми он пальцы, и Дерек бы сразу кончил.

Сглотнув, Стайлз прикрыл глаза и провел носом по внутренней стороне бедра Хейла. Его самого немного потряхивало от сексуального напряжения. Проведя мокрую дорожку от коленки вниз по бедру, Стайлз лизнул паховую складку и провел языком между ягодиц мужчины.

Дерек тут же дернулся, привставая на локтях и удивленно смотря на парня. Но Стилински не дал ему ничего сказать или сделать, он резко подался вперед, разворачивая Хейла к себе спиной и нечаянно ударяя дезориентированного Дерека лицом о пол. Навалившись на мужчину всем весом, Стайлз рыкнул и опустил руку вниз, направляя член в узкую девственную дырку.

— Стайлзззз! — Дерек дернулся под ним, а глаза загорелись красным.

Стилински сглотнул вязкую слюну, которая чуть не капала на Хейла.

— Да… Деррррек… — Стайлз уже совсем не контролировал себя, отдав всю власть своему волку. Который поддался своему звериному инстинкту и не видел преград.

Когда Стайлз толкнулся внутрь напряженного, закаменевшего тела, он выпустил клыки и прижался мокрым лбом к плечу Хейла. Дерек прекрасно понимал, если сейчас прорвется Альфа, то Стилински может не пережить эту ночь. Сосредоточившись на внутренней борьбе, он полностью не осознавал, что Стайлз с ним делает.

Стайлзу хотелось продлить эти ощущения как можно дольше, но он был все еще подростком, полноценного секса не было очень давно, случай с Рейвен можно было не считать, и наконец-то он получил того, кого так хотел, о ком мечтал. И осознав, что он действительно трахает Дерека, Стайлз едва успел вытащить член и кончил.

Переждав оргазм, Стайлз уже собирался слезть с Хейла и помочь ему, но был резким движением подмят под мужчину. Дерек сжал горло парня, показывая клыки и смотря на него красными глазами.

— Я тебе прощу этот раз, щенок, — Дерек говорил тихо и спокойно, но по позвоночнику Стайлза пробежал холодок.

— Дер… — закашлявшись, Стайлз попытался убрать руку Хейла, но тот надавил еще сильнее, уже совсем перекрывая кислород. — Ммм!.. — Стилински выпустил когти, чтобы вцепиться ими в руку Альфы, но услышал хруст позвонка, и его руки упали на пол, как плети.

— Я твой Альфа, — Хейл убрал руку, смотря на часто и испуганно дышащего парня. — Уяснил?

Стайлз едва кивнул. Позвонки срастались медленно, и Стилински судорожно облизывал губы, внимательно следя за действиями Альфы. Эйфория от недавнего оргазма прошла, как будто ее и не было. Сейчас он в полной мере осознавал, что перед ним его вожак, Альфа, который недоволен им, разочарован, в гневе, и все это из-за Стайлза.

— Но я думаю, стоит преподать тебе урок, — Дерек растянул губы в улыбке, не обещающей ничего хорошего.

Подождав, когда у Стайлза срастется кость, Хейл заставил его согнуть ноги в коленях и склонился к нему. Медленно проведя носом по линии подбородка, спустился к шее, где оглушительно билась артерия. Дерек облизался и, выпустив клыки, впился ими в шею Стилински.

— Ай! — Стайлз от неожиданности вскрикнул, хныкнул и выгнулся, распахивая глаза и пытаясь отстранить от себя Альфу. Пальцы скользили по влажной коже, а в ямке ключицы уже собралась бордовая лужица.

Дерек отстранился, облизываясь и пьяно смотря в карие полные страха и возбуждения глаза. Усмехнувшись, он прижался к губам Стайлза, даже не думая убрать клыки. Хейл хозяйничал во рту парня языком, заставляя отвечать и сталкиваясь клыками.

— Ммм… Дерек… — Стайлзу надоело просто лежать, и он обхватил плечи Хейла руками, прижимая его к себе вплотную.

— Ты принадлежишь мне, — оторвавшись от соленых отдающих привкусом меди губ, Дерек сверкнул глазами и подхватил одну ногу парня под колено, поднимая ее на уровень своего плеча. — Давай, скажи.

Стайлз всхлипнул и растерянно посмотрел на Альфу. Он уже чувствовал, как головка крепкого, увитого венами члена прижимается к его сокращающейся в предвкушении дырочке, но Дерек что-то хотел от него, дразня.

— Ч-что?..

— Скажи, и я сделаю так, что ты забудешь свое имя… — Дерек прошептал в губы Стайлзу, смотря в глаза.

— Ты… хнн… — Стайлз дернулся, снова ощутив, как на вход давит головка. — Ты… ты…

— Что я?!

— Мой Альфа! — Стайлз выгнулся, закатывая глаза, как будто наркоман получивший дозу лучшего героина. — Мой! Ты!..

Уже ничего не соображая, Стилински метался под Хейлом, царапая когтями его спину, разрывая плоть и скользя пальцами от липкой горячей крови по коже. Дерек рыкнул, хищно раздувая ноздри, и в один толчок полностью вошел в такое желанное тело. Ему можно было не сдерживаться, и осознание этого совсем сорвало тормоза.

Девственные стенки нехотя принимали крупную твердую плоть. Дерек рыкнул и вышел, используя как смазку, свою собственную кровь, в которой они были измазаны со Стайлзом чуть ли не полностью. Пару раз мазнув по дырочке влажным пальцем, Дерек непроизвольно выпустил когти. Нежная кожа разошлась, как масло от горячего ножа. Но ранка тут же начала затягиваться, оставляя лишь подсыхающую кровь.

Раньше Дерек не замечал за собой любви к такому. Но поменялось все, вся его жизнь, и видимо изменился он сам. Хотя очень сомневался, что захотел бы такого с кем-то другим.

— Не отвлекайся!.. — Стайлз хлопнул Хейла по щеке, тут же содрогаясь от грозного рыка.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится, когда больно? — Дерек прищурился и перевернул Стайлза лицом вниз.

Стилински тут же попытался перевернуться обратно, но Альфа надавил ему между лопаток ладонью и покачал головой.

— Не нравится? — ехидно.

— Боже… у меня чувство, что я трахаюсь с Пи…

Дерек не дал ему договорить, резко вздергивая парня за бедра и впиваясь когтями в аппетитные полушария. Стайлз взвыл и закусил одеяло, рвя его клыками.

— Еще раз назовешь его имя, и я вырву твое горло. Своими зубами, — Дерек прошептал Стайлзу в ухо и одновременно с этим толкнулся в него.

У Стайлза уже не было сил ни на сопротивление, ни на разговоры. Мысли путались, в голове стало пусто, только рык Дерека и его шепот. Стайлзу вдруг стало невыносимо жарко, он выпустил многострадальное одеяло изо рта и запрокинул голову, дыша открытым ртом.

Перехватив парня за плечи, Дерек, не выходя, усадил его к себе на колени спиной, толкаясь в узкую дырку снизу. Он чувствовал, как судорожно сжимаются стенки, как Стайлз пытается вытолкнуть из своего тела инородный предмет. Но тем острее были ощущения, тем сильнее хотелось всадить по самое основание.

Войдя до упора, Дерек прижал ладонь к низу живота Стайлза.

— Ты такой тощий, что я чувствую свой член. Внутри тебя… — облизав мочку покрасневшего уха, Дерек перехватил руку Стайлза и положил его ладонь на тоже самое место. Двинув резко бедрами, он еле удержал парня на себе.

— Хва…хватит… ммм… — Стайлз пытался вырвать свою руку. Чувствовать член мышцами ануса было одним, но ощущать, как головка толкается в его руку через мышцы живота, было совсем другим.

Всхлипнув, Стайлз снова дернулся и опустил голову, переставая сопротивляться. Дерек замер, отпуская ладонь парня и резко поворачивая его голову к себе. Вытерев подушечкой большого пальца слезы с щеки, он выдохнул.

— Стайлз… мне остановиться?

Стилински тут же вспыхнул, меняя карий цвет глаз на красный. Схватив Альфу за запястье, он пихнул его руку вниз, заставляя обхватить напряженный, истекающий смазкой член пальцами.

— Так ты ревешь от возбуждения? — усмехнувшись, Дерек пару раз провел плотно сжатой ладонью по всей длине и убрал руку. — Знаешь, мне кажется, что до тебя у меня никого не было. Что до тебя вообще ничего и никого не было, — едва слышно.

Стайлз замер, боясь шевельнуться или вдохнуть.

— Дерек… — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как горячие слезы повисли на ресницах, срываясь вниз, и делая их поцелуй соленым и горьким. Оторвавшись от губ Хейла, Стайлз открыл глаза и прошептал: — После этого, я тебя не отпущу…

Облизавшись, Дерек ничего на это не ответил, медленно и плавно толкаясь в Стайлза. Он повалил его на одеяла, вылизывая шею, выцеловывая спину, каждый миллиметр, мощно и сильно двигаясь внутри. В какой-то момент они оказались лицом друг к другу, Дерек поцеловал измученные клыками губы и выпрямился, закидывая ноги Стайлза себе на плечи. Поцеловав костяшку на ступне, он последний раз резко, до упора вошел и кончил, наполняя Стайлза горячей спермой.

Скинув ноги Стайлза со своих плеч, Дерек обхватил пальцами напряженный член парня и пару раз резко и быстро провел. Помедлив, он склонился и взял головку в рот, нежно посасывая и продолжая двигать рукой. Стайлз вцепился пальцами в волосы Хейла, то ли пытаясь оттолкнуть, то ли наоборот притянуть ближе.

Когда Стайлз задрожал, Дерек резко отстранился, смотря, как сперма толчками заливает впалый живот. Облизавшись, Хейл медленно провел языком по коже, слизывая еще не успевшее остыть семя. Вычистив впадинку пупка, Дерек игриво прикусил кожу клыками, не поранив ее, и лег рядом со Стайлзом на бок, вытягиваясь и прижимая парня к себе.

Восстановив дыхание, Стайлз повернул голову к Дереку, но тут же отвернулся, закрывая лицо руками.

— Тебе не кажется, что поздно стесняться? — Дерек прикрыл глаза и зевнул. — А эту настойку тебе больше пить нельзя. Мне кажется, что в ней что-то вроде аконита. Поэтому ты так…

Стайлз резко сел, поморщившись, боли не было, но ощущалась пустота.

— Только скажи, что ты жалеешь!

— Нет. Не жалею. Но ты бы сделал все это сейчас? — Дерек посмотрел Стайлзу в глаза, но и так уже знал ответ, по тому как Стилински дернулся. — Хоть ты и оборотень теперь, но соврать мне не сможешь.

— Я… может, я не стал бы чего-то делать, но ты же знаешь, что я хочу тебя…

Хейл сел, прижимая палец к губам Стайлза:

— Поговорим об этом завтра.

Дождавшись вялого кивка, Дерек поднялся и вздохнул:

— Тут неподалеку озеро. И нам бы не мешало помыться. Или Айзек завтра пустит меня на коврик.

— А причем тут Айзек?! — Стайлз вспыхнул и поднялся, все же смущенно прикрывая пах руками.

— Стайлз, — Дерек покачал головой и снисходительно улыбнулся. — Только нам придется отключить щит…

— Я думаю, вряд ли кто-то будет так далеко заходить ночью.

Кивнув, Дерек завернул Стайлза в рваное одеяло, а сам взял их одежду. Открыв дверь шаттла, он остановил парня, выходя первым и прислушиваясь. Вокруг была тишина.

— Иди отключи щит, а я пока закрою двери.

Стайлз ввел код и повернулся к Дереку:

— Тебе не кажется, что слиш…

— Что? — Дерек закрыл двери, что заняло не больше минуты, и обернулся. — Стайлз? — нахмурившись, Хейл стал осматриваться. — Что за тупые шутки? Стайлз?

Дерек сделал шаг в направлении щита и услышал как что-то просвистело. В глазах помутнело, он упал на колени и, перед тем, как отключиться, успел выдернуть из шеи дротик.


	15. Глава 15

Дерек распахнул глаза и задержал кулак Стайлза в миллиметре от своего лица. Левая сторона онемела, видимо парень уже не раз успел хорошенько врезать.

— Господи, ты живой, — Стайлз облизал губы и сел, переводя дыхание.

— Что произошло? — Дерек приподнялся на локтях, оглядываясь. Они находились в клетке, сделанной то ли из металла, то ли из каких-то толстых веток. С одной стороны была каменная стена.

— Я вышел из шаттла… И свет погас, — Стайлз пожал плечами и усмехнулся. — А потом я очнулся здесь.

Стилински обвел рукой пространство вокруг себя и закутался в рваное одеяло сильнее, он все еще был голый. На Дереке были лишь штаны. И Стайлз отрицательно мотнул головой на вопрос: он ли одел Хейла?

— Кто-нибудь приходил? Или может ты кого-то учуял, услышал? — Дерек поднялся на ноги, но тут же пошатнулся. В дротике был яд, который имел сильное воздействие на оборотня.

— Я даже не знаю сколько времени прошло. Здесь полумрак… скорее всего, мы в какой-то пещере, — Стайлз встал следом за Хейлом и подошел к прутьям, на которых висел странный замок. В нем не было скважины. И даже будь у Стайлза отмычка, он не смог бы его открыть.

— Странный запах. Отбивает все остальное, — Дерек обошел периметр их тюрьмы и подошел к Стайлзу, зарываясь носом ему в волосы.

Стилински замер, не зная, что делать — отстраниться или податься к Альфе.

— О, вижу, вы уже очнулись, — к клетке подошла девушка, с ярко красными волосами и странными глазами. Зрачки были вертикальные, а весь белок был оранжевого цвета.

— Хм… ты явно местная… И… — Стайлз переглянулся с Дереком, — …мы понимаем твой язык?..

— Я говорю на вашем, — девушка усмехнулась, показывая длинные клыки.

— А ты?..

— Для вас я что-то вроде ягуара, — она задумалась и, кивнув своим мыслям, изменилась.

Стайлз отпрянул, хватаясь за плечо Дерека и во все глаза смотря на девушку, которая в человеческом обличии была похожа на Эллисон. Хейл рыкнул и отшвырнул от себя Стайлза, который неосознанно выпустил когти, впиваясь ими в плечо Альфы.

— Ты призрака, что ли, увидел? — улыбка медленно сползла с губ, когда девушка поняла, что люди действительно приняли ее за кого-то другого.

— Д-да, — Стайлз не успел обидеться на Хейла, пребывая в шоке. Он снова подошел ближе к прутьям и осмотрел девушку с ног до головы. — Ты дочь Криса?

— Рассела, — Дерек схватил Стайлза за предплечье и заставил зайти себе за спину.

Девушка внимательно осмотрела их и, проигнорировав вопросы, расплылась в ехидной улыбке:

— Защищаешь свою самку?

Дерек едва заметно дернулся, напрягая мускулы, а Стайлз сперва даже не понял, что девушка сказала. Но когда до него дошел смысл, он дернулся, заплетаясь ногами в одеяле и падая на задницу.

— Какая еще самка?!

— Ну… вы странные. Похожи на нас, но все же другие… от вас, прости, несет так… противно, — она поморщила нос и посмотрела Дереку в горящие красным глаза. — И…

— Кто ты вообще такая?! — Стайлз вскочил на ноги, наступая на край одеяла и стягивая его с себя. Чертыхнувшись, он замотался в рваную ткань и выжидающе уставился на девушку.

— Для вас я Энни, но мое имя гораздо длиннее, и вы не достойны его знать, — она задрала нос, морщась и меняя глаза на кошачьи.

Стайлз фыркнул и покачал головой:

— Такое ощущение, что тебе пять лет, и мы отняли у тебя формочки в песочнице…

— Что? — Энни непонимающе посмотрела на Стайлза и перевела взгляд на Дерека.

— Я думаю, это вполне вероятно… — тихо.

— Ой, у меня отличный слух! Так что говори нормально!

— Так что ты там говорила про самку? — Стайлз глянул на отводящего взгляд Хейла и напрягся сильнее.

— Затмение. Оно на людей действует так… что вы становитесь агрессивными. А для нас это время, чтобы выбрать себе пару. А те, кто в паре, проводят Затмение вместе, уединяясь, — Энни мечтательно улыбнулась.

— Эй! И причем тут!.. — Стайлз схватился за прутья решетки и болезненно завыл.

Дерек заставил его отпустить прутья и посмотрел на обожженные в волдырях ладони, от которых шел белый дымок.

— Что это?..

— Клетка сделана из одной породы дерева, которое обжигает оборотней. Заживает долго и болезненно, — закусив губу, Энни виновато посмотрела на Стайлза. — Забыла предупредить.

— Ага… или не хотела. — Стайлз всхлипнул и сунул ладони Альфе, который машинально начал их вылизывать.

— Оу… — девушка во все глаза смотрела, как волдыри и покраснение исчезают. — А вы и правда… — она резко замолчала.  
Когда ладони Стилински стали такими как до ожога, Стайлз все еще не собирался опускать взволновавший его вопрос.

— Так и дальше?

— А то, что он, — Энни указала на Хейла, — выбрал тебя своей самкой. Да и ты все еще пахнешь, — девушка зажала нос двумя пальцами и поморщилась.

— Хватит устраивать цирк! И вообще, я парень! Да? — Стайлз резко повернулся к Дереку, который смотрел себе под ноги. — Дерек?..

Хейл поднял глаза, смотря на девушку:

— Зачем вы нас тут держите?

Энни посмотрела на Стайлза, который недовольно кривил губы, всем видом показывая, что он еще вернется к мучающему его вопросу.

— Потому что вы оборотни? — она улыбнулась.

— Так и ты… и твои сородичи…

— Стая, — Энни кивнула, перебивая Стайлза. — Мы жили не здесь, а на… — она задумалась на секунду, — той большой красной планете. Боюсь, ее название вы тоже не выговорите…

Услышав что-то, Энни резко повернула голову в сторону, а черты ее лица поменялись на звериные.

— Кто-то идет?.. — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, но Хейл пожал плечами, он ничего не слышал.

— Нет… И я вообще-то не должна быть здесь, — она вернула себе человеческий вид и склонила голову набок. — Но взрослые говорили, что вы не как мы, и мне стало интересно…

— А где твоя стая? — Дерек внимательней присмотрелся к девушке.

— Они охотятся. После того, как люди, — она посмотрела Дереку в глаза, — начали истреблять нас…

— Вы на них напали? — Стайлз не мог помолчать и спокойно дослушать.

Хейл повернулся к нему и рыкнул, показывая клыки, но Стилински лишь отмахнулся, меняя цвет глаз и рыча в ответ.

— Зря стараешься, — Энни засмеялась, — Раз он твоя пара, то может тебя не слушаться. А иногда и врезать…

— Зато ты нет! — Дерек дернулся в сторону девушки, выпуская когти и клыки.

Взвизгнув, Энни свалилась с бревна, на котором сидела и недовольно уставилась на пленников.

— Не советую этого больше делать! А то вас сочтут слишком опасными и… — она провела большим пальцем по горлу.

— Так что там с людьми? — Дерек сложил руки на груди, игнорируя все вышесказанное.

— Сперва мы жили на разных планетах и не мешали друг другу, но потом… С нашим миром начало происходить что-то странное. Вода стала ядовитой, лес опасным, а аномальных зон все больше. В этом лесу они тоже есть, и если попадешь в нее, то неизвестно где окажешься, — Энни замолчала, уходя в свои мысли.

— Эй? Ты уснула? — Стайлз уже хотел ударить по клетке кулаком, но Дерек успел перехватить его за запястье.

— Больше не буду тебя лечить, — сквозь зубы.

— Очень надо, — Стайлз вырвал свою руку, потирая оставленные пальцами Альфы синяки.

— Господи, вы прямо как старики, — хихикнув, Энни вздохнула. — Лес опасен, и поэтому люди вырубили его и построили себе жилье… Точнее его строили мы, но Рассел обманом заставил нашего Вожака укусить его…

— То есть Рассел оборотень? — Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека, который напрягся, сжимая кулаки.

— Я их не чувствую…

— Оу, мы умеем скрывать свою сущность.

— Но мы оборотни, — Стайлз напрягся, снова смотря на Хейла.

— И что? Мы вас тоже не сразу вычислили…

— Я был человеком. До Затмения, — Стилински криво улыбнулся и сложил руки на груди, вставая в такую же позу как Дерек.

— И им бы оставался, если бы не твоя неуклюжесть, — Хейл тяжело вздохнул и потер лоб. — Но если Рассел оборотень, то почему…

— Он решил, что станет сам Вожаком и напал на нашего.

— А вы разве не сильнее людей? — Стайлз удивленно посмотрел на девушку.

— Если просто драться, то да. Но у вас есть оружие… И этот щит. Нам ничего не оставалось, как уйти в лес, — Энни поморщилась.

Все замолчали, каждый обдумывая свое. Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека и кивком указал на девушку. Хейл непонимающе выгнул бровь. Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Скажи, Энни, а ты... кто твои родители?

— Что?.. К чему этот вопрос? — девушка нахмурилась, смотря на парня.

— Просто… ты очень похожа на одну нашу подругу, — Стайлз пихнул Хейла локтем.

— Кхм, ну да. На дочь Рассела, — в лоб.

Стайлз прикрыл глаза, не стоило забывать, что Хейл и на другой планете Хейл.

— Я?! Вы с ума сошли?! — она занервничала и вскочила со своего места. — Мне пора!

Стайлз не успел и рта раскрыть, как девушка испарилась.

— Зашибись, можно было как-то потактичнее?!

— А разве не это ты хотел спросить? — Дерек осмотрелся и сел на плоский камень у стены.

— Да… но не так же, — Стайлз закусил губу и задумался, машинально начиная ходить перед Хейлом вперед-назад. Вдруг он резко замер прямо напротив мужчины. — Так что там за история с самкой?!

— Господи… — Дерек открыл глаза, он только начал наслаждаться тишиной. — Видимо, мой волк решил, что ты девушка. На тебе же был запах Рейвен.

Стайлз задержал дыхание, пытаясь переварить услышанное.

— То есть, это Рейвен твоя… самка?

Дерек пожал плечами и снова прикрыл глаза. Но почувствовав на лице горячее дыхание, распахнул глаза, смотря в карие Стайлза, которые оказались так близко, что можно было рассмотреть все оттенки радужки.

— Но Альфа сказал, что я воняю… И ты мне врешь, я чувствую.

— Стайлз, — Дерек отстранил его от себя, вставая. — Если бы твоей жизни не угрожала опасность, я бы тебя не укусил…

— О, и в следующее полнолуние опять гонялся бы за мной?..

— Нет! — слишком быстро.

— Опять врешь, — Стайлз прищурился, смотря на напряженную спину Хейла. — Но я не собираюсь быть твоей… — парень поморщился.

— Если ты не забыл, то мне стоит просто укусить, чтобы пополнить стаю. Так что не волнуйся, рожать тебе не придется.

— Ага… — Стайлз усмехнулся, а потом резко замер, когда смысл слов дошел до него. — То есть?!

— Ты просто моя… пара, — Дерек выдавил из себя слова. — Послушай, давай обсудим это в другой…

— Нет-нет! То есть, я могу на тебя влиять? Я что-то типа твоего заместителя? — забывшись, Стайлз схватил Дерека за руку, сжимая пальцы.

— Ты мой бета, — Дерек рыкнул и перехватил руку парня. — Не забывайся.

— Ага… — Стайлз смотрел в загоревшиеся красным глаза, и сам не понимал, что с ним происходит. Но хотелось прижаться к Хейлу, потереться об него и поцеловать. И ему ничто и никто не мешал осуществить это.

Дерек открыл рот, чтобы позвать Стайлза, но тот обхватил его за шею, затыкая поцелуем.

***

— И зачем ты за мной идешь? — Айзек прибавил шаг, но Эрика не собиралась отставать, чуть ли не бегом идя за Лейхи.

— Странно, что Дерек и Стайлз остались ночевать на шаттле… — Рейес подвигала бровями и поморщилась. От быстрой ходьбы закололо бок.

— А разве не ты мечтала, чтобы они… — Айзек не договорил, быстро подходя к панели и отключая щит. — Что за?..

Двери шаттла были закрыты, но около них валялась одежда. Щит был отключен, и ни Хейла, ни Стилински поблизости не наблюдалось.

— Может, они внутри? — Эрика подошла к дверям и ввела код.

Айзек опередил ее, заходя первым и доставая небольшой нож. Осмотрев все, они никого не обнаружили. Но на полу у стены были смазанные следы крови. Эрика поежилась и посмотрела на выход:

— Надо позвать…

— Стой! — Лейхи поднялся и сжал кулак. — Хейл — Альфа. И он обратил Стайлза.

Эрика в шоке распахнула глаза и приоткрыла рот. Айзек прошел мимо нее и вышел на улицу, осматриваясь. Уйти здесь можно было только в одном направлении — в лес. И лучше им найти Стайлза и Дерека до того, как все узнают об их пропаже.


	16. Глава 16

— Подожди… Но если Дерек стал оборотнем, то и мы…

— А мы нет, Эрика! — Айзек сжал пальцами волосы и осмотрелся.

— Но… — Рейес закусила нижнюю губу и пристально посмотрела на Лейхи. — Он что-то сделал со Стайлзом?..

Айзек перестал бесполезно ходить взад-вперед и остановился поодаль от девушки.

— Айзек?..

— Он его укусил! Этого мало? — покачав головой, парень зло усмехнулся и повернулся к Эрике. — И я же хотел остаться с ними!

— Оу… — Рейес кашлянула и отвела взгляд. Почему Айзек бесится было понятно и без объяснений, но вот оборотень Стилински — это проблема. Стайлз и так сейчас не в лучшей форме, а в новом статусе неизвестно, что может натворить. И сейчас, парень мог взбеситься и убежать в лес, а Дерек просто ищет его. Или случилось что-нибудь похуже…

— Эй! — Айзек щелкнул пальцами перед носом Эрики. — Я пойду в лес, а ты возвращайся обратно и приведи сюда Беллами.

Рейес сложила руки на груди и наклонила голову набок:

— Никуда не пойду. И ты тоже. Идти в лес без оружия — безумие. Вернемся вместе, и…

— А если они вернутся? К тому же нужно активировать щит. Мы до сих пор не знаем, что и кто в лесу.

— Ладно, — Эрика выдохнула, понимая, что спорить с Айзеком бесполезно. — Я вернусь, найду Беллами и оружие. А ты обещай, что дождешься нас!

Айзек молча кивнул, проводил девушку до границы, и когда она перешла ее, активировал щит. Вернувшись к шаттлу, Лейхи вошел внутрь и еще раз все осмотрел. Но кроме затертой крови — ничего. Идя вчера к поселению, он все думал почему Дерек укусил Стайлза? Стилински попросил сам? Или все дело в затмении, и Хейл просто не смог себя контролировать? Или…

Встряхнув головой, Лейхи вышел на воздух. Посмотрев в сторону леса, уже хотел наплевать на все и пойти туда, но Эрика все же была права — безрассудно соваться в неизведанные территории без оружия. Мертвым он точно не поможет Стайлзу.

***

Когда показались первые постройки, Эрика была готова выплюнуть свои легкие. Все же быть оборотнем намного лучше, чем обычным человеком. И она до сих пор не могла поверить, что Дерек вернул своего волка, а тем более, что Стилински теперь будет выть на Луну с ним на пару. Но Стайлз много чего знает, и проблем быть не должно. Хотя парень всегда умел удивлять.

Издалека увидев Беллами, Эрика направилась к нему, но ее перехватили.

— Куда спешишь? — Рейвен выглядела не лучшим образом. Голова раскалывалась, а во рту было сухо, как в пустыне.

— Ой! — Эрика от неожиданности чуть не ударила девушку. — Надо Беллами пожелать «Доброго утра»!

— Серьезно?.. — зевнув и тут же пожалев об этом, Рейвен скривилась и сильнее сжала предплечье Эрики.

— Тебе нужно выпить аспирин… Или что-то в этом роде, — нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу, Эрика повернулась в сторону, где видела Блейка, но там его уже не было. — Вот черт…

— Аспи?.. аспирин… — Рейвен невесело усмехнулась. — Такого богатства у нас нет.

Закатив глаза, Эрика вырвала наконец-то свою руку из цепких пальцев и развернула девушку в направлении домов.

— Пойдем, найдем тебе лекарство.

Заведя Рейвен в домик, где был местный врач, Эрика попросила дать ей что-то от головной боли, и пока девушка была занята, быстро улизнула. Решив сперва посмотреть в их доме, Эрика резко завернула за угол и наткнулась на местного парня.

— Ой, прости… — узнав в нем одного из тех, кто помогал им с установкой щита, Рейес расплылась в соблазнительной улыбке. — Привеееет, а ты не видел Беллами?

Парень покраснел, промямлив что-то вроде — все в порядке, и что Беллами пошел к шаттлу. Эрика напряглась, быстро поблагодарила парня и поспешила обратно. По поселению она шла быстрым шагом, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, но как только сад остался позади — побежала.

— Стой!.. — запыхавшаяся и раскрасневшаяся, Рейес все же догнала Блейка, который был уже на полпути.

— Эрика? — Беллами изогнул бровь, смотря на пытающуюся одновременно отдышаться и что-то сказать девушку. — Что-то случилось? — с беспокойством.

— Нет… То есть — да… Сейчас, — переведя дыхание, Эрика выпрямилась и открыла рот, так и застыв.

— Так что случилось? — Беллами напрягся сильнее.

— А… В общем… Такая история… Я… — кашлянув, Рейес закрыла глаза. И как она должна сейчас все это сказать? Почувствовав, как ее схватили за руки, она резко открыла глаза и выпалила: — Дерек и Стайлз пропали.

Уже собирающийся задать вопрос, Беллами так и остался стоять с приоткрытым ртом. Они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза несколько долгих минут. Блейк мотнул головой, отпустил Эрику и с недоверием улыбнулся:

— То есть, пропали?

— Вчера они ночевали в шаттле, а сегодня… Их там нет… — неуверенно.

— Может, они просто осматривают окрестности? — помедлив: — И почему они там ночевали?

— Оу… ну… — Эрика кашлянула и отвернулась, нервничая. — Они вместе! — первое, что пришло на ум.

— Вместе?..

— Ага, вместе.

— Так я знаю, что мы все вместе…

— Нет! Нет, они, ну… — Эрика подвигала бровями.

— Хм, любовники? — Блейк сложил руки на груди, пристально смотря на девушку.

— Да! Очень любят друг друга. Вот и решили, что надо…

— Давай без подробностей, — парень поднял руку, прося Эрику остановиться. — Так и с чего ты решила, что они пропали?

— Мы пришли с Айзеком…

— Вы с Айзеком тоже?..

— Что? — Рейес округлила глаза, когда поняла, что Беллами имеет в виду. — Нет! Нет, ты что! Мы друзья! Мы просто вместе пошли проведать Дерека… и Стайлза… В общем, когда мы пришли, то никого ни в шаттле, ни рядом не было. А внутри…

— Что внутри? — Блейк напрягся, внимательно слушая.

— Кровь?.. Вроде бы…

— Кто-то мог просто пораниться… — Беллами изобразил что-то непонятное руками.

— Оу… Хм… Ну вряд ли Дерек такой грубый…

Переглянувшись, они смущенно отвернулись в разные стороны. Напряженно думая, как рассказать Беллами, что их друзья теперь не совсем люди, она упустила момент, когда Блейк что-то сказал и пошел дальше к шаттлу. Собираясь его остановить, Рейес закусила губу, молча догоняя парня. Пусть Айзек сам все расскажет.

***

Спустившись на первый этаж, Кларк осмотрелась, но никого в доме не было. Завтрак уже прошел, и время близилось к обеду. Ходить было все еще неудобно, ногу иногда сводило судорогами. Но желудок жалобно заурчал, и девушка вышла на улицу, приставляя к глазам ладонь. Яркий солнечный свет ослепил привыкшие к полумраку глаза.

— Кларк? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Расссел появился как будто из воздуха, немного напугав Гриффин.

— Ох, здравствуйте, — едва улыбнувшись, Кларк повернулась к мужчине и убрала руку от лица. — Лучше, спасибо. А вы не видели кого-нибудь?.. Беллами или Дерека?

Скользнув нечитаемым взглядом по лицу девушки, Рассел пожал плечами:

— Беллами был где-то тут, а остальных ваших друзей, я не видел.

— Тогда… пойду поищу их… — поежившись под пристальным взглядом, Кларк выдавила из себя вежливую улыбку и направилась совсем не в ту сторону, куда изначально хотела.

Дойдя до сада, она уже повернула назад, как увидела выходящую из дверей лазарета Рейвен. Общаться с Рейес не особо хотелось, но поблизости больше никого не наблюдалось.

— Рейвен!

Рейес остановилась и оглянулась, но заметив Кларк, скривилась:

— Кларк.

— Ты не видела Беллами? — подойдя к девушке, Гриффин остановилась в метре от нее.

— Был тут, но собирался к шаттлу. Прости, я спешу, — развернувшись, Рейес быстрым шагом направилась к домам.

К шаттлу Кларк вряд ли быстро дойдет с больной ногой, быстрее сам Беллами вернется. Решив, что стоит поискать маму и чего-то перекусить, девушка направилась в сторону столовой. И весь путь ей казалось, что за ней пристально следят.

***

Завидев издалека Беллами, Айзек отключил щит и нетерпеливо ждал, пока он и Эрика дойдут.

— Наконец-то, а где оружие? — Лейхи кинул вопросительный взгляд на Рейес и повернулся к Блейку.

— Зачем?.. — Беллами покосился на девушку.

— То есть? Эрика же сказал, что Стайлз пропал?

— Да. Вместе с Дереком…

— Да-да, и он тоже! Они могли уйти в лес, или их увели! — Лейхи поджал губы и сжал кулаки.

— С чего ты взял?.. — Беллами не понимал почему Рейес и Лейхи так обеспокоены. Но начинал нервничать сам.

— Потому… — Айзек запнулся, понимая, что Эрика не рассказала про оборотней. Иначе, Блейк не был бы так спокоен. — Времени объяснять все нет. Нужно сперва найти их.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — Беллами посмотрел в сторону леса, куда указал Айзек.

— Но идти так опасно!.. — Эрика вклинилась в их диалог.

— И поэтому ты сказала, что вы придете с оружием, — Айзек сложил руки на груди, переводя взгляд на девушку.

— Правда?.. — Рейес нахмурилась, машинально копируя позу Лейхи, складывая руки на груди.

— Они могли просто пойти на прогулку, — поймав непонимающий взгляд Айзека, Блейк пояснил: — Ну влюбленные же ходят…

— Кто?.. — Лейхи открыл рот, застывая в шоке. — Нет, — категорично.

— Что — нет?.. — Беллами растерянно переводил взгляд с Айзека на Эрику и обратно. — Не гуляют?

— Они не!..

— Они бы просто не ушли, заставив всех волноваться! — Эрика не дала Айзеку договорить, перебивая.

Усмехнувшись, Лейхи лишь покачал головой. Хорошую отговорку нашла Рейсе, сказав, что Стилински и Хейл пара. Может, со стороны Стайлза это и так, но вот Дерек вряд ли оценил бы эту ложь.

— И все же, нельзя терять больше времени. Нужно идти, — Айзек кивнул на лес. — Даже, если они просто гуляют, то могли заблудиться или пораниться. Да все, что угодно могло случиться.

Блейк вздохнул, понимая, что и сам бы переживал не меньше будь на месте Дерека и Стайлза кто-то из его друзей.

— На шаттле может быть что-то, — он кивнул на открытую дверь. — Ножи, ракетница.

— Я все обыскал…

— Не на видном же месте, — Беллами улыбнулся и покачал головой, уходя в шаттл.

— Серьезно? Любовники? — Айзек резко повернулся к Эрике.

— А что я должна была сказать? О, Беллами, наши друзья блохастые и клыкастые, иногда воют на Луну?!

Вздохнув, Лейхи нехотя согласился с доводами девушки. Но, если они найдут Хейла и Стайлза не в лучшем виде, то без объяснений не обойтись.

— Ну вот, — Блейк вышел с двумя ракетницами и одним охотничьим ножом. — Второй кто-то забрал до нас.

— И так сойдет, — забрав из рук парня нож, Айзек посмотрел на Эрику. — Тебе лучше остаться тут. На случай, если они вернуться.

— Ага, а потом они пойдут искать вас. И так по кругу…

— Я уверен, что ты их не отпустишь, — Айзек пристально посмотрел Рейес в глаза.

Девушка кивнула и отвела взгляд. Беллами чувствовал, что они не договаривают о чем-то, но времени выяснять не было. Он заметил кровь на полу шаттла, и волнение Айзека передалось и ему. И пока они тут болтают, может стать поздно. Убедившись, что Эрика включила щит, Беллами поудобнее перехватил ракетницу, вторую он засунул за пояс брюк, глянул на Айзека, и они уверенно зашли в лес.


End file.
